


So close yet so far away.

by Mystiquelove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiquelove/pseuds/Mystiquelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator opened and his face grew pale. If the news alone weren't enough, Standing right in front of him was no other than Luke Hemmings.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Oh, fuck.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This story is quite different from the way I usually write my stories (like 'Unexpected Love') I usually write in first person, but then, I want to try writing in third person for once. C:
> 
> Below here is just the prologue, so it's not where the main story is focused on, okay?? Think of it as an introduction to where the main story begins.

Ashton Irwin, your typical average high school guy.

 Silent. He was smart. Doesn’t belong to the ‘loner’ group, but doesn’t belong to the ‘popular’ group. He has quite enough friends and social interaction. Dating experience? He had his fair share (He wouldn’t admit this but Ashton was far better looking than a _decent guy._ He was handsome, could easily fit in the popular group but chooses to lay low).

Barely has passion for anything except one – Music. Ashton loved music. The moment he received his own set of drums when he was little already piqued up his interest (to the point where he managed to learn the piano as well as the guitar).

Of course, not that he was bad at the rest, just didn’t show enough interest in it.

To put it simply, his life was boring.

There were no bad family relationships background clichés, no _murder-crime-please-solve-it-Sherlock-Holmes_ scenes, no _chasing after the bad guy that equals to action and fighting and becoming a hero_ , no ‘ _coming-from-a-rich-family’_ stories, no avenging anyone, no vampires or werewolves, and especially no magical girl falling out of the sky somehow ending up in his room asking him to save the world.

Just normal.

Ashton was in his room, sitting on his chair and watching different videos on YouTube as usual, hoping to find something interesting rather than just looking at wannabe’s seeking for views and attention.

Ashton snorted, sipping on his chocolate milk. _‘Here’s an example.’_  The girl in the video was over-exposed, wearing just one article of clothing on her. It was already that bad _looking_ at her, but the moment she opened her mouth to sing you could feel the need to scratch the walls in anger and frustration. She went off key several times, lost the timing and tempo halfway, and even interchanged the lyrics like it was nothing.

Ashton covered his ears as she screeched trying to reach the high note. She sounded like a dying cat. He immediately wasted no time in pausing the video before giving a big dislike. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one sharing the same opinion as the others, seeing that the dislikes were far superior than the likes.

He looked the right side of the screen, searching for related videos.

_Please don’t go (Cover) Mike Posner_

_Hemmo1996_

Ashton shrugged, clicking on the video anyway. It was a blonde boy wearing a blue shirt. He was young, maybe a year or two younger than Ashton. Needless to say, he looked quite good in Ashton’s perspective. _Let’s just hope he doesn’t sound like a dying cat._ Ashton hoped, taking another sip of his chocolate milk.

…which he almost spat out the moment he heard the boy’s voice. It was far from a dying cat’s voice.

 It was _amazing._

Disbelief crossed Ashton’s face when he saw that he was the first viewer of this video. How could anyone not notice this video? Ashton hurried, giving a thumbs up before typing in the comment box:

 _Dark_lord360_ (ran out of ideas, kay? Don’t judge.)

_Wow!! Your voice is amazing! :))) You should definitely make more covers soon! I’m your first and no. 1 fan!_

And with that he pressed enter. He stretched his arms out before He closed his eyes, slowly massaging it. Once he opened his eyes lazily, He stared at the screen in surprise.

In a few minutes – no, seconds, there came and immediate response.

_Hemmo1996_

_Thank u so much!! ^^ sure, I’ll make new covers real soon for my first fan :)_

Ashton’s eyes flickered in excitement. It’s barely been thirty minutes and he’s already intrigued in a person for the _first_ time in his life.

_Dark_lord360_

_Really?? Wow!! I’d love that :)_

In less than no time, Ashton suddenly received a personal message. It was no other than hemmo1996.

_Hey! I Wasn’t joking earlier when I said I’d make a cover for my first fan ^^ that was like a deal I made before I posted this video. Sooo what song would u like?? O.o_

Ashton smiled, typing quickly. _Hi! Yea, you deserve to be heard anyway. :) if it’s ok with you, how ‘bout ‘Just the way you are’ by Bruno Mars??_

Again, in few seconds, there came an immediate response.

_Ok! I’ll work on that. :) By the way, you seem pretty fast in replying, where are you from?_

Ashton looked a bit skeptical, worrying whether he should reply or not. Fuck it, it was a beautiful guy asking so why not just tell him?

_sydney, Australia ^^ you?_

And again, the answer came really fast.

_Wow! I live there too! We should probably meet in the future :)_

And soon enough, two of them pretty much engaged in the rest of the conversation.  Ashton never found any words to describe how interesting his new ‘online’ friend was.

And this was how the story begins.

**xOxOx**

**  
**

Weeks, months had past and both of them still kept on communicating until it became an everyday thing. After school, Ashton would quickly run home, hurrying up to his room to open his laptop and chat with his new friend.

 Hemmo1996’s videos started getting attention day by day, more comments, more fans, more views. But that still didn’t stop them from communicating everyday. Ashton had become somewhat like a chat-buddy.

 _hemmo1996_ : _Hey, dark?_

Which reminded Ashton that he had never given his real name, but neither did hemmo1996.

_dark_lord360: Yeah?_

_hemmo1996: why don’t u make your own videos? You seem to have a lot of knowledge in music. I’d be your first fan too :)_

Ashton’s face heated up. Chatting with hemmo1996 just made him feel that way. It was sick, he knew. Liking a guy he never met, yet alone doesn’t even know his name.

 _dark_lord360: I’d rather not. I’m shy, and I’m not much of a singer._ Well, it wasn’t totally wrong. Ashton could definitely sing, but he just didn’t post videos because of his shyness, his friends didn’t know that he could sing, or play the drums, or guitar or piano – or that he was good In music. So imagine what would happen when suddenly bam Ashton sings? A massive commotion.

_hemmo1996: Ohh, you’ll get there eventually. I’ll be your first supporter, ok?_

Ashton smiled behind the screen, hemmo1996 always knew how to make him feel better.

_dark_lord360: thanks :))_

Now the only problem was that Ashton has never met hemmo1996 in real life. He knew that they’d meet somewhere eventually, considering that they pretty much live in the same place.

 

**xOxOx**

 

Ashton did say that they would meet eventually, but he hadn’t expected it to be this fast, yet alone in this manner.

He was outside doing the grocery shopping for his family. He was running his fingers through the different type of cereal boxes, wandering which one to choose. 

He suddenly felt someone tapping his back. When he turned around, he saw his friend, Aleisha grinning at him, “I knew it was you! What are you doing here?”

Ashton gave a small smile, “Grocery shopping.” He grumbled, showing the piece of paper his mom gave. He notice that Aleisha wasn’t the only one. “Apparently it was my turn today, and then…” He lost all speech when his eyes trailed to the person next to Aleisha.

 _It was hemmo1996._ In the flesh.

His eyes widened, with his mouth gaped.

Aleisha blinked in realization, “Oh! Right, I forgot to introduce you both. Ash, this person over here is Luke, my friend...” Ashton caught her cheeks heating up. She shook her head fast, clearing her throat. “And Luke, over here is Ashton. He’s in a grade higher than us.” Ashton did recall Aleisha mentioning about having a crush on a blonde guy with blue eyes, and now it all made sense.

 _Maybe_ he could’ve felt a tinsy bit jealous.

Luke flashed a smile at Ashton, extending his hand, “Luke Hemmings, it’s nice to meet you, Ashton.”

Ashton’s face flushed, trying his best not to stutter. “A-ashton Irwin. Like-wise.” He took Luke’s hand and shook it.

After a few exchanges of conversations, each of them headed their own way.

“Luke…” Ashton softly whispered, on the way back home. How nicely it rolled off his tongue. “Luke… Hemmings…” and that night, he couldn’t stop thinking of the perfect name of so called _hemmo1996_.

 

**xOxOx**

**  
**

It’s been over six months into the summer, and Ashton and Luke were closer than ever. The only problem being that they never met in real life, or that Ashton never told Luke his real name, or that Luke didn’t know whether dark_lord360 was a girl or a boy. But that was fine, they knew that they would come to know about it sooner.

Luke’s videos kept on getting even more famous day by day. He had joined a band, the two other members being called Calum and Michael.

When they posted a video, happily proclaiming that the famous boy-group _One Direction_ decidedly want them on their take me home tour. Everyone looked so happy, like they finally achieved something. Like they finally made it. It was evident in their eyes, and Ashton was honestly happy for all of them.

Ashton soon sent a personal message to Luke that day.

_dark_lord360: Congratulations! You made it! I’m so proud_

_hemmo1996: Thanks!! I can’t believe it either! This is like a starting point, I never knew it would reach to this.. Its overwhelming you know?? A year back I was just doing covers and now..._

Ashton bit his lip, contemplating whether he should write what was on his mind for a long time. 

_dark_lord360: yea, I know.. You wouldn’t forget me, you won’t forget the original 5sos fam right? xD like when u go on tour and stuffs_

_hemmo1996: of course I won’t, idiot._

_dark_lord360: you say that, but very soon, you’d be on the top charts, I know it… then you’d forget us, you’d forget the original 5sos family_

_Hemmo1996: look here dark. I’d never forget anyone of you. I’d never forget you. You were my first viewer, my first fan. The 5sos fam is what helped us reach here._

_dark_lord360: ..really?_

_hemmo1996: yes. It’s a promise, ok?_

Ashton smiled behind the screen, typing quickly.

_dark_lord360: It’s a promise._

And that was the night were Ashton slept comfortably with a smile plastered on his face.

**xOxOx**

****

A full year had passed. But the happy days did not last forever. The more famous they got, the more distant he and Luke seemed.

At first, Ashton didn’t mind or pay attention that much, about the fact that Luke’s started to give one word answers, or that he started replying late, or that he even gave colder remarks. Ashton thought that it was just that Luke got more busy with band practice and the tour. He understood, he understood that it was the life of a star.

Until that one day.

It was a Thursday, and Ashton as per usual, checked for the channel _hemmo1996._ His eyes widened with pure shock on his face.

Gone.

it was gone.

Ashton’s fingers shook, he shakily typed it again. There was no way Luke would do that. Luke would never abandon his fans- he would never abandon his Ashton –

_No results for ‘hemmo1996’_

He desperately tried searching again and again, but no avail. It truly was gone. He had checked the other sites and found out that he deleted account.

Ashton shakily closed all the tabs, switching off his computer. _This couldn’t be happening. He promised. We made a promise… so… why?_

Before he knew, his vision became blurry, tears spilling out uncontrollably.

And that day marked the first time Ashton Irwin cried in a long time.

_They were so close yet so far away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me tumblr is you want to cry ab 5sos with me _[bitchachorino](http://bitchachorino.tumblr.com/)_  
>  and then twitter if you want to see my shit _[calumnosehood](https://twitter.com/calumnosehood)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to confuse any of you, but the previous chapter was a 'prologue'.  
> I guess you could say that this was where the real story begins. :)

 

“…And that’s all for today!” Grinned Ashton unto the camera. “Hope you enjoyed the ‘Ask Ashton’ session! Be sure to subscribe to my man, Nash Grier and Cameron Dallas yea? They’re little shits but they’re still pretty good. But not as good as me, okay? Don’t betray the Irwin love!” He fake pouted. “I’m just kidding. They’re seriously cool, so check them out.” Ashton pointed down (a link that he would edit into later). He waved at the camera, “I have to go now, Byee!” And with that, he clicked the stop button.

He sighed. It has been three years since that incident. Ashton just finished high school and was currently on summer break. He already forgot about it. He chose to forget about what had happened before. He didn’t want to remember, he didn’t want to think anymore.

Not that it was easy from the start.

Back then, after the news broke, his personality made an about-turn. He wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t sleep, he wouldn’t do anything at all. He could shut himself inside his own room all day, not bothering to go out. He felt guilty, knowing in the back of his mind that his mom and siblings cared and worried about him.

He knew, and realized it. And with that, he decided that he would get back on his own two feet.  

In order to forget all the past memories, he de-activated his other account _dark_lord360_ and created a new one. This time, with his real name, _ashton_irwin._

When he first made the new account, he sat in front of his computer, staring at the screen having literally no idea what to do with it. Then finally, he thought ‘ _hey, why not use this account for the purpose it’s made.’_ And before he knew it he posted a video about himself. Talking about life, him, his school, a celebrity – basically anything.

He thought it was stupid at first, but the amount of views and likes he got were overwhelming. Lots of people asked him to make more and before he knew it, he had made his way to being the most popular youtuber in the world. Hell, how did he know that just by posting a video would make him famous overnight?

After he was done editing the video, he double checked and quickly uploaded it before shutting his laptop and keeping it aside.

He looked at the time, seeing that he had a part-time job to make, he jumped off the seat, scurrying to wear his shoes before leaving the hotel room.

His uncle called him over the phone about few weeks earlier during the summer break. He had offered him a summer job as one of the helpers in the production crew, saying that they were going to interview a big shot and that they need a lot of staff. Seeing that it would be an opportunity to see how things worked around there, he agreed to it, thus explains why he was in London.

As he was walking through the streets of London, it was 5SOS everywhere. Every billboard, every wall, every building.

5 seconds of summer had apparently reached to utmost stardom after their release of their single ‘ _She looks So Perfect’._ They ranked high on every top charts, their fandom got bigger, massive productions of this and that. There wasn’t a single person alive who didn’t know 5sos.

 “Oh hey, did you see their latest song?” He heard one of the passerby’s squeal in excitement, “It was totally awesome!”

Her friend nodded in excitement, “I know! I just wish they knew us.” She sighed, pouting. Her friend agreed, “Preferably, Luke Hemmings.”

Ashton’s face scowled upon hearing that dreadful name. He had grown to hate that despicable name. It was like a curse hearing that dreaded name like a mantra every time he went out.

Every. Single. Fucking. Time.

The moment he hears it utter from a person’s mouth again, he will need to gag and punch a wall.

“I wish I knew Luke when he was still that youtuber, making covers and all.” Her friend giggled, “Fetus Luke.”

Yes, he so wants to gag and punch a wall.

 _“Believe me, you wouldn’t.”_ Ashton snorted, not wanting to remember the past memories. He noticed the sudden silence and looked up to see those two girls staring back at him.

 Ashton realized that he had said that out loud. “E-err, I mean…”

He was picturing the image of the two girls being mad as hell, bitching about how glorious _their_ Luke was and all. But instead he ended up with two of the girls gaping at him for three minutes.

 One of them decided to speak up, “Oh. My. God. IT’S ASHTON IRWIN!” One of them screamed, grabbing the attention of the rest of the people on the street.

Ashton’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘ _I thought I disguised myself properly…’_ he touched the top of his head, feeling his eyes to see if he had his hat and shades on.

His eyes widened in realization. _Well, shit._ Everyone on the street started causing an uproar of commotion, running towards him.

And this was his que to run.

He never knew being famous could be quite troublesome. He learned the hard way when he was just doing grocery shopping as usual then suddenly these people start cornering around him, asking for a picture and an autograph. Hell, even the people at the counter started chasing after him.

And the same scene was occurring again. But this time, in a different country, in a different city.

He panted, finally finding the building that had a ‘Hi or Hey!’ sign. He quickly entered it, finding the reception. “Ashton Irwin.” He spoke between his breathes, “I’m here to see my uncle, Josh Irwin?”

The receptionist’s eyes grew wide, trying to stutter, “Y-you’re that Ashton…”

Ashton quickly nodded, cutting her off, “Yes, yes I am. Now if you could please tell me where he is?” The lady nodded, hurrying to check on her Laptop.

“Mr. Irwin is…” She scanned through the computer, “…Right-“

“-Here!” Ashton and the receptionist looked their right to see none other than the said person. Josh smiled at Ashton, giving him a hug. “Good to see you, Ash. It’s been quite long.”

Ashton smiled, “It sure has.”

His uncle shook his head, pointing at the glass window, “You’re quite the popular one. Saw your videos on YouTube. Everyone here is a fan.” Ashton looked to where he was pointing and saw a lot of people, banging, waving and screaming. Ashton gave a small smile and waved, causing the cheers to erupt louder than before.

“Haha, yea…” Ashton scratched the back of his neck.

“I should interview you sometime.”

“I’d love to.” Ashton smiled nervously. Why was he even nervous? This was just his uncle whom he hadn’t seen since he was like, six or something.

They both made their way, walking through the lounge area, entering the lift.

As they both were inside the lift, Ashton tried making a conversation. “So, uhm, what exactly do I have to do?” He asked unsurely.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the simple jobs. You just help out wherever you can. The technical equipment, for example.”

Ashton nodded, “I see. So, uhm, before on the phone, you had mentioned about interviewing a big shot?”

His Uncle grinned, “Make that two! We managed to make it _two_ big shots!”

“Who are they?” Ashton quizzed.

His Uncle smiled proudly, “One direction, and…”

“..And?” He raised an eyebrow.

“5 seconds of summer.”

Those four words made Ashton freeze on spot.

The elevator opened and his face grew pale. If the news alone weren’t enough, Standing right in front of him was no other than _Luke Hemmings._

_‘Oh, fuck.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me tumblr is you want to cry ab 5sos with me _[bitchachorino](http://bitchachorino.tumblr.com/)_  
>  and then twitter if you want to see my shit _[calumnosehood](https://twitter.com/calumnosehood)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Those four words made Ashton freeze on spot._
> 
> _The elevator opened and his face grew pale. If the news alone weren’t enough, Standing right in front of him was no other than Luke Hemmings._
> 
> _‘Oh, fuck.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what?  
> I am very, very, very surprised- because holy fucking shit there are people who actually read this! I seriously thought I would be like, some lame loner author who just posts shitty, crappy stories, but what the hell.  
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH <3 I love you guys 
> 
> ok, enough of my sappiness, here's the next chapter.

“Hey, Luke!” Ashton’s uncle smiled, giving a light tap. ”It’s great to have you here!”

They both had already exited the lift, making their way to the studio **.**

Luke smiled back, shaking his hand, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” They both soon began talking side by side.

Ashton was behind them, looking at Luke’s figure. Every single unwanted memory flooding into his brain. Every fiber, every detail. All the memories Ashton tried so desperately to lock down in hopes to forget rose back up. The lies he was told, the lies he believed, the broken promise he kept.

Ashton wanted to bury himself; he wanted to run far away to the other side of the planet and never come back.

Just when he thought he moved on, _he came back._

Really, what is with his life?

Luke soon turned around, noticing the presence trailing behind them. His eyes widened as he recognized who Ashton was. “You’re that famous guy on YouTube! I remember meeting you in the grocery shop back in Sydney.” He gave a happy smile, extending his hand, “Nice to meet you! Man, if the others were here, they would definitely scream…” 

Ashton stared at Luke's hand like some foreign object. He looked down at the floor, clenching his fist. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him straight in the eye.

So Luke could still remember the time they first met? But not the fact that he had made an empty promise? _Oh, that’s right. Luke never knew who dark_lord360 really was._ Ashton thought bitterly. He felt a mix of hatred and sadness accumulating inside him.

He finally grabbed the courage to look up at the guy he _used_ to think of everyday. The _online_ buddy he was crazily into.  Indeed, he grew compared to three years ago. His hairstyle had changed, a perfect quiff. He got a lip piercing to match the group’s ‘punk rock’ theme.

He looked different, he _was_ different.

If Ashton was still the same person he once was, _maybe_ he could’ve been in a stuttering mess. _Maybe he_ could’ve considered himself as the luckiest person on earth. _Maybe_ he could’ve fallen harder for this person.

_Maybe._

But no, Ashton wasn’t the same person back then.

He despised Luke.

He hated the way Luke made him feel like this. The fact that it’s _only_ Ashton carrying the burden, It’s _only Ashton_ who remembers drives him crazy.

Ashton tried to control himself from spilling everything unto Luke. And luckily, it worked. He nodded wordlessly, not bothering to look and blonde straight at his face.

Luke’s face was stunned, probably expecting another reaction from Ashton. He awkwardly retracted his hand, keeping it in his pocket.

Josh suspected something was wrong but decided to leave it alone. “A-anyway, the interview would soon start in about fifteen minutes, so it would be best if everyone stayed in this place for now – “

“–Make that now! Start the interview now!” A voice interrupted Josh. They turned around to see a women dressed in a nicely, running towards them. “Mr. Irwin, 5 seconds of summer is falling behind schedule, and since it is my duty to make sure that they’re on time, if you want to interview them, make it _now._ ” She demanded, tapping her foot on the floor, crossing her arms.

Ashton’s uncle smiled worriedly, trying to calm the manager down, “I-I’m sorry mam, but the person that’s suppose to interview them is not yet here, so I would suggest that – “

“ –If that’s the case, then we’re leaving.” The manager scoffed, “Let’s go Luke. Call the others.”

Luke was about to cut in, but Ashton’s uncle immediately grabbing the manager’s arms. “No! I mean, just wait, we have a replacement? Ha..ha..ha..” He sweat dropped, fully knowing that he was in deep shit right now.

 _‘What should I do? There barely is anyone good enough to interview them on spot!’_ Josh thought worriedly, thinking of all the possibilities. He looked at Ashton, his face pleading for help. If only Ashton could interview them then – wait.

Wait.

 _‘Ashton can be the interviewer!’_ Ashton was widely known online for the way he talked, the way he explained things about his life really intrigued people. He could easily turn a story of how he walked to the store into an award winning movie. Consider it a bonus with both the interviewer and the guests both famous in their own genre’s.

The manager tapped her foot crossly, “So? Where is the replacement? I don’t have all day Mr. Irwin.”

His uncle grinned, “Right here.” He motioned and pointed towards his side. “Meet the other Irwin, our replacement.”

Ashton, who was thinking absentmindedly, looked at the direction his uncle was pointing at – him.

Ashton, blinked,, trying to process the whole thing, until it clicked.

“WHAT?” Everyone looked at him with shock, Ashton included.

“That’s brilliant!”

“Since when?!” Both Ashton and manager exclaimed at the same time. The manager looked at Ashton puzzled. "Didn't he just say that you were the replacement?"

Ashton wanted make the words to clearly oppose to whatever his uncle was trying to make him do, but Josh had already dragged Ashton to the other end of the area.

Ashton looked at his uncle, “I was never told about this!” He whispered harshly, “What happened to _helping with technical_ equipment?”

Okay, so knowing that 5sos was in the same building as him was one, meeting Luke the moment he received that news was two, and now, _interviewing_ them? This was sick. The universe must be playing a prank on him.

His uncle tried calming him down. “Calm down Ash.” He began explaining why until Ashton managed to calm down. “So, could you please do it? I don’t have any other choice. You probably already know that this company is currently at its downfall.” He pleaded before Ashton. “We were lucky enough to hit a jackpot when 5sos and One Direction agreed to our endless requests.”

Ashton looked at him, feeling bad. It wasn’t his fault, if there was anyone to blame, it would that ugly manager for making them hurry all of a sudden.

He shouldn’t be selfishly thinking about himself, looking at the current situation. This was business, Ashton had to help, even though that meant being civil around Luke.

Ashton sighed, giving in. “Fine.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “But I won’t promise you any good results, I’m a complete novice.”

Relief washed his Uncle’s face when Ashton agreed. “No, that’s completely fine.” He shook his head, “You would be giving a set of cards, instructing what you should do. And just talk like how you normally talk in your videos. You would definitely pull it off.”  

"Fine."

He jumped in delight, both of them went back to where Luke and his manager was. “Yes, sorry for the wait. You were saying something?”

The manager looked confused but brushed it off, clearly excited. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? This is great! If Ashton were to be the one interviewing, I would have allowed an extra amount time in here.” She quickly muttered, talking about how this interview can quickly grab the attention of the world.

Ashton sighed, he should have known, travelling to another country meant trouble. Out of all places, 5sos– no, _Luke_ had to be here.

The gods must be laughing at him.

He could feel a piercing stare towards him. He looked up to find that it was no other than fucking Hemmings staring at him.

Ashton spoke coldly, looking at him. “What are _you_ looking at.” Every sentence oozing out of him felt like a statement rather than a question.

Luke’s eyes widened, realizing that he got caught. He immediately shifted his eyesight, slowly heating up, “U-um nothing. I’m looking forward to this interview.”

Ashton scowled. He on the other hand, was not looking forward to it at all.

As all them entered the studio, they were greeted by two recognizable guys. One had green hair, while the person standing next to him looked Asian. But Ashton knew well enough that he wasn’t Asian. How couldn't he? Ashton knew them, the all-too-familiar faces he use to stare at the screen three years ago. The familiar faces he used to cheer on and support.

Michael and Calum.

“Luke you little shit, what’s taking you so long just to get me my nando’s?" Michael scratched his back lazily, not noticing the new presence, "It's just right across..."  He immediately stopped talking when his gaze finally landed on Ashton. “…The corner."

The person next to him looked equally shocked, both of them gaping. "HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU REAL?!”

Ashton nodded uncomfortably, “Yes..?”

Luke rolled his eyes, "I knew they'd react like this."

He looked at both of them who started nudging each other. “Calum, pinch me.” And Calum did. Michael winced, “Ouch, That hurt. So that means…”

“…That it’s Ashton…” Calum continued.

“…THE Ashton…”

"..In the flesh."

Both of them tried processing the whole thing before screaming and running towards him. “You don’t know how _huge_ fans we are. _Huge!”_ Michael exclaimed, shaking his hand rapidly. Calum searched his pocket, trying to find something. “Damn! I left my pen. I wanted an autograph…” He pouted.

Ashton just stood there, not knowing how to handle this situation. He had always thought that it would be the other way around, not like this.

Luckily, the manager decided to do a good deed for once by intervening. "Boys, you can do all those later. We have to start as soon as possible so all of you better go to your positions." All of them groaned, reluctantly obeying.

Ashton on the other hand, scanned around the area noticing his uncles missing presence and found him talking to the production crew, probably telling them about the change of plans. Once the rest of the staff heard about it, they all rushed, getting ready with everything.

His uncle started walking towards him, holding a bunch of cards. "Here." he handed them, "These will help you, Shows the sequence of the program."

Ashton took in, scanning them carefully. They didn't seem so hard, maybe he could pull this off. "Thanks."

His uncle smiled before giving him an apologetic look, "Sorry for pushing this unto you right off the bat."

"It's fine." Ashton waved it off, making his way to his seat. The others were already sitting, waiting patiently for everything to start.

Ashton saw his uncle giving him a thumbs up, mouthing 'good luck'. He shook his head before turning  to look at the person who kept staring at him since the time he sat down-Calum and Michael.

"I can't believe the Ashton is interviewing us." Calum exclaimed excitedly. "This is gonna be the best interview ever."

Ashton handed him an awkward smile, "I'm just a replacement. Total novice."

Michael shook his head, "No way man. You're totally cool no matter what."

Ashton found himself now genuinely smiling, slightly assured. "Thanks."

"Hey man, what're you doin'?" Calum asked Luke who was busy on his phone.

"Twitter." Luke busily muttered, typing away.

The cameraman clapped his clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention. Luke had already chucked his phone in his pocket by now. "Okay everyone. We're going in live in three..." the cameraman started doing the countdown.

 _‘I just have to act like how I normally do, to be myself.’_ Ashton thought, re-assuring himself.

"...two..”

 _'I can do this._ '

"...One!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chapter was un-edited. gonna edit et later  
> The next chapter will be a hell load of fun. Maybe, idk what you guys classify 'fun' as.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN WEEEKS N STUFFS.  
> we went out on a road trip for the holidays, and with the shitty internet connection, it was hard to update. D: pls don't ask how i managed to survive
> 
> Anywayyys, here's the chapter i managed to type using my phone, so pls forgive me if there are any spelling error or grammar mistakes.
> 
> PS: Josh is Ashton's uncle, just incase you guys get confused.

_‘I just have to act like how I normally do, to be myself.’_ Ashton thought, re-assuring himself. There was no need to be nervous. He just had to pretend as if he was in his room recording video, that’s all.

"...two..”

 _'I can do this._ ' He closed his eyes, preparing himself. ‘ _This is my room, I am normally recording.’_

"...One!”

As Ashton opened his eyes, he instinctively knew where to look at. He gleamed, giving off a bright, professional smile.

"And we’re in! Welcome to the Hi or Hey TV! This is me, Ashton Irwin, and we have a very special guest today! Known worldwide, having one of the largest fan bases internationally, taking over the world ever since their single 'She looks so perfect' and managing to stay in the consistent top their latest single 'Amnesia' kicking off to the top charts in less than two days, please welcome, 5 seconds of summer!"

 Everyone who was in the studio had their mouth gaping open, jaws dropped at how Ashton just delivered the opening act. He changed, particularly like the aura around him. Something different compared to few minutes ago. It was as if there were two Ashtons.

One of the camera crew guys nudged Josh hardly, " _Who_ the hell is that? You told me you just kicked a novice on stage to interview one of the biggest bands in the world and I thought that this company was as good as gone- but _this!_ We hit a jackpot!”

Josh did not comment on anything, he was too focused staring at Ashton. Everyone was staring, because, what the fuck this performance was not something you see every day.

It was like staring at beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous gods sitting right in front of you, they all looked so perfect, so right.

Ashton was a professional, enough said.

Josh’s jaw dropped, he might as well make Ashton the head of the company when he’s old enough.

Ashton naturally turned towards the guest, smiling professionally. “It definitely is an honor to be here, in front of the infamous 5 seconds of summer.”

Calum and Michael frantically shook their heads, “A-are you kidding me? _You’re_ freaking Ashton! _The_ Ashton!” Michael exclaimed, trying so hard not to stutter and jump off the seat to shake Ashton’s hand.

Ashton couldn’t deny the fact that it was a little bit awkward, dealing with two famous superstars who stars in their eyes, constantly gazing over Ashton.

“If anything more, _we_ should be honored to be interviewed by you.” Luke offered, giving a smile.

A smile Ashton wanted to rip off so badly. The only thing that stopped that from happening was the fact that he was entrusted with a great responsibility, and that he couldn’t afford to mess up.

  _Business, Irwin, business._ Ashton calmed himself down, reverting back to his professional aura. “Really? I’m only a replacement.”

“Technically, this is like a guest interviewing a guest.” Calum added, “So _we_ are honored!” 

Ashton smiled at that, “Thanks mate, but enough of me, let’s go back to you. There are rumors sparking up that you guys are working on a new album?”

He recalled briefly listening to the conversation behind him during his trip to London, two women excitedly talking about 5sos’ releasing a new album and whatnot.

Calum nodded, “Can’t really consider that as a rumor anymore, we’ve been working on new songs nonstop.” He began explaining this funny situation about how he and Luke managed to compose a song in the toilet, earning a laugh from the studio.

Ashton looked at his cards, which instructed him to move on the next session. “Okay, while we had fun with that, we shall now move on to our next session: _Tell the truth or do the deed_.” The name sounded so wrong, so it was pretty much considerably why everyone’s face paled in shock.

Ashton seemed to realize and laughed shaking his head, “Oh no, It’s basically like truth or dare. Just that it’s not.”

Calum, Michael and Luke seemed even more confused.

Ashton pointed at the bowl on the table. “Inside that, are a couple of _balls_.”  Everyone choked.

“Oh, Christ.” Michael paled in horror.

“Get your head out of the gutter.” Ashton rolled his eyes playfully, “Anyway, you have you pick anyone one of these balls- stop looking at me like that Michael- Each ball has a number written on it. We will reveal the question based on the number of that certain ball.”

All of them nodded, somewhat understanding. “But how is it related to truth or dare?” Calum asked.

“Rather than just questions, we allowed the fans to send in dares that you have to do. So if you’re unlucky, well then, good luck.”

“Are they ridiculous?” Luke asked, half scared, half anticipating.

They weren’t anything ridiculous, The management wouldn’t allow it, muttering something about how crucial a celebrity’s name is or whatever. But Ashton found this opportunity to scare Luke. “Maybe.” He shrugged. “So, you guys ready?”

All of them gave a curt nod. “I’ll start.” Michael offered, reaching out to the bowl in front of him.

"Boss, look at this!" One of the camera crew guys whispered, motioning Josh to look at the screen, "twelve million people are currently viewing this, and it’s steadily rising higher and higher!"

Josh stared at the screen wide eyed, This never happened in his entire lifetime. The views suddenly increased to fifteen million.

"The comments are all about how interesting it would with Ashton as an interviewer, along with how long Michael and Calum would last before kidnapping Ashton or something."

Josh looked at Ashton as he cracked a joke, making the stars comfortable in answering every question.

“Michael chose number five.” Ashton looked the card he was given, searching for the number five. He read out loud, “You’re lucky, it’s a question.” A sigh of relief was heard. “It’s from @Joanababes…” His eyes widened as he finished reading the question. “…How long are you going to last before you let out your inner fan boy and jump over Ashton?”

Michael almost choked after hearing the question, “Err, well, uhm…I’m _trying_ to act like a decent person Joana, thank you very much.” He looked at Ashton cheekily, “But, can I have your autograph later?”

Calum punched his side, “ _I_ will get it first. You can go eat pizza.”

“We’ll see about that.” Michael stuck his tongue out, both of them having a mini-glare-slash-staring contest.

Ashton shifted awkwardly, not knowing how to deal with the situation. How the hell can you handle a situation with two big famous celebrities in the industry having stars in their eyes that sparkle every time Ashton says something? Exactly. “A-anyway, who’s next?”

Calum and Michael looked at Luke expectantly.

Luke gave up and hesitantly reached forward, putting his hand inside the bowl. Once he took the ball out, he showed it towards the camera, “Eighteen.”

“Woah, it’s the age you finally are!” Michael joked, earning a laugh from the whole studio.

“Shut up.” Mumbled Luke. “I’m nineteen now, thanks for remembering.”

Ashton flinched, hearing the number. He looked down, trying hard not to remember the old memory.

_Ashton munched on his chips, staring at the screen. He was talking to the guy he developed an unhealthy crush on. Unhealthy in the sense because he had only met the said person once, other than that he could be considered a stalker._

**_Hemmo1996_ ** _: dood this kid im babysitting actually took a shit at our lawn wtf_

_He almost spat out the chips after looking at what Luke typed._

**_Dark_lord360:_ ** _is he or she a baby or something?_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _no, 6 years old, a guy, a menace. they left him here cause the parents and my parents had some event to attend to leaving me here alone with no one to help me :((((_

 **_Dark_lord360:_ ** _poor you, can’t you like talk to Calum or Michael to help ya out??_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _…too punk rock for that_

_Ashton rolled his eyes, chuckling playfully. After chatting 24/7 with this guy, one thing he learned was that Luke was a really, really, really stubborn kid. He looked at the second message Luke sent._

**_Hemmo1996:_ ** _btw, can u believe it? MIKEY IS GOING TO TURN FREAKING 18 in 12 MONTHS THEN NEXT IS CALUM AND IM LEFT BEHIND LIKE THE DUST_

 **_Dark_lord360:_ ** _dood its still next year wtf_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _shutup. but atleast youre not yet 18 right?_

 **_Dark_lord360:_ ** _I’m already 18 :))_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _…_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _you know what, I’m making a song of wanting to be 18, screw this, screw you guys ./._

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: ihateyouall_ _L just you wait once I’m eighteen_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: oh look, I made the first line: im not old enough but im just waiting till I’m eighteen_

_Ashton laughed really badly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Luke always made him laugh, even if it was just through a screen.  He quickly typed back, running his fingers through the keyboard._

**_Dark_lord360:_ ** _Sure thing, invite to your bday party yea? xD_

Luke finally turned eighteen last year, and Ashton could still remember the whole fandom crazily bursting into tears of joy or tears of sadness.

But he and Luke already broke connection before that. The birthday invitation never happened; the smug reply from Luke never came like he thought it would. It was like none of the conversation ever happened. A dream.

The only part which assured Ashton that it wasn’t was the song ‘18’ they released.

And that was it.

Ashton shook his thoughts away, searching for the number on the card. His eyes grew wide, reading the question. He tried so hard to keep up the poker face, not wanting to have another mental breakdown. “Truth, wow you’re lucky…” he tried to sound enthusiastic, “sent in from @_ily5sos: when you used to be making YouTube covers, do you still remember your first fan? If so, who is that person and do you keep in contact with him or her?”

Sudden tension was in the air. An uncomfortable silence passed around the studio. Luke’s hesitant face expression changed. His eyes darkened. Even Michael and Calum stopped laughing and kept silent.

Ashton secretly hoped inside that Luke would say he remembered, the little hope inside Ashton pounded rapidly, wanting Luke to say that he remembered. That he didn’t forget.

After moments of silence, Luke finally decided to speak up. “No, sorry, I don’t quite remember. Ha..ha..” he laughed weakly.

Ashton clutched the card in his hand, trying so hard not to leave the studio. He anticipated this. Of course he did. He knew something like this would happen. He was prepared for this.

But he won’t deny the fact that it hurt hearing it directly from him. It was like a slap on the face. The fact that Luke forgot about _everything_ they did together.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes, re-collecting himself. _Bare with this Ashton. Bare with it. You can do this._

Once he looked up, his mask was plastered on his face. “Wow! That’s really sad.” He allowed himself to show a truly hurt expression on his face that could've been easily mistaken as a playful sad act, “He or she must’ve been _hurt_ by now.” Ashton might have slipped in a bit of venom behind those words.

Before any of the band members could give a response to that, Ashton swiftly managed to change the topic, making the studio comfortable once again. The tension in the air was gone within a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i decided to post this chapter earlier, its part of my compensation for not updating in a long time? haha yea, im still sorry.  
> Anyway, here's an appearance of someone ;)

The interview was a success. The rest of it went along pretty well, considering how no one noticed the past tension. The response from the viewers was jaw-dropping. A million- no, more than a million people were viewing the interview live.

The moment the interview ended, Ashton immediately stood up, saying a few hi’s and thanks before excusing himself to leave the studio. He wanted to go _anywhere_ but there.

Thus, explains the reason why he was here, sitting in a coffee shop opposite to the ‘Hi-or-Hey!’ building.

As he sat on the high stool, one of the waitresses came over to him, asking what he would like. “One espresso, please.” He smiled kindly at the waitress. She grew flustered, hastily jotting down the order before scampering away.

Ashton tilted his head, confused at her behavior. Did he forget to disguise himself properly? No, he could feel the glasses and beanie on his head. He shrugged before scrolling through his phone, checking his twitter.

 **@hachi_gurl: _@ashtonirwin_** WTF DOOD U DIDN’T JUST INTERVIEW 5FREAKINGSOS HOW COULD U NOT WARN ME PLS CLEAN THE SUDDEN MAJOR POOL OF BLOOD ON THE FLOOR #best #interview #ever

 **@iloveluke: _@ashtonirwin @5sos_** HOLY SHIT MY DREAM CAME TRUE WTF!!!!

 **@mikeyyay: _@ashtonirwin_** **_@5sos_ ** four gods sitting in one room holy crap I wanna cry

 **@leona456: _@ashtonirwin_ ** fcku I was not mentally prepared for this just fck u

 **@sherlot99: @ashtonirwin @5sos** u guys broke my friend over here. Shes still paralyzed over ur fucking surprise please fix her tnx

 **@Calumbabe: _@ashtoniwrin @5sos_ ** what im surprised is that cal n mikey didn’t jump on u that was a miracle

 **@kdenlol:** **_@ashtonirwin_** Im having a major nosebleed ./. u

Ashton chuckled, reading few of the never ending tweets sent out to him. He made a last tweet before closing his phone. He really loved his fans.

 **@ashtonirwin:** hope u enjoyed the surprise:D

He chucked his phone in his pocket, before sighing and slumping down on the seat.

He felt like he needed a pat on the back for managing to keep up the façade till the end of the show. He managed to stay in the same room as Luke Hemmings for more than an hour without having a mental breakdown.

He deserves a best-actor-of-the-century award. No, of the millennium.

He let out another sigh. _Hopefully I wouldn’t need to see them again._ And another sigh comes out.

“S’ quite a number of sighs you’re giving.” He heard a voice next to him chuckling in an amused tone. He looked to his right to see the person in quite a disguise. The stranger was wearing a hat, a pair of sunglasses, a huge, lengthy coat and a pair of gloves. Said stranger was using his phone, probably waiting for a video to load.

“I guess.” Ashton shrugged, kindly thanking the waitress who placed his order on the table. She nodded, blushing before hurrying to leave.

“Must’ve been pretty rough.” The stranger commented, still looking at his own phone.

“Very.” Ashton took a sip of his coffee, looking at the stranger. “By the way, your get-up really makes yourself the center of attention.” He pointed out.

“Really? How so?” He finally put his phone down, looking at Ashton in interest.

Ashton looked at the guy disbelievingly. “It’s fucking summer, mate. You look like you came from Antarctica.”

The guy chuckled, taking sip of his coffee, “If you were me, having this disguise saves you the trouble from the paps.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow, “So you’re a famous guy? Enlighten me.”

“Would you freak out if I told you?”

Ashton smirked, “Unless you’re Sherlock Holmes, no I would not.”

“Well then, I’m Harry Styles.”

And Ashton tried his best not to choke on his coffee.

“Told you you’d freak out.” The finally not-a-stranger-but-Harry-fucking-Styles smirked.

Ashton raised an eyebrow. “How does one think sipping on his coffee equals to _freaking out_?”

“You were trying not to choke.” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, I told you who I am, mind repaying the favor?” He asked taking another sip of his coffee.

Ashton shrugged back. He confirmed that the guy wasn’t some creepy stalker, so, why not? “I’m Ashton Irwin.” And the evident choke that came from Harry was undeniably satisfying. “And now we’re even.”

Harry eventually calmed down. “I almost couldn’t recognize you, even though you’re just wearing a beanie and a pair of glasses.”

“I could say the same to you…” Ashton chuckled, eyeing Harry up and down, “…and your outfit.”

“Shut up,” Harry pouted, “I’ve been caught many times by the paps and it’s always amazing how they twist things far from the actual story. My band members had enough of it so they forced me to wear this. It was either this, or I dress up as a girl. The first one was better.”

“Poor you. I still remember that rumor with Taylor Swift, Kendall Jenner, and whatshername now?”

“Taylor was years ago. The rest were forced dates.” Harry muttered, waving his hand, “By the way, I was just looking at your recently posted video.” He showed Ashton his phone, and it was indeed Ashton in it, the video he just recorded earlier this morning. “Me and the rest of the band are big fans of your videos.”

Ashton’s eyes widened, “Wow.”  He managed to say. So does that mean that the whole of one direction and 5sos view his videos constantly? This was so hard to take in.

“And the interview today was fantastic. Especially the part where Calum was asked about the groupies. Oh my God, their faces were priceless.” He grinned, shaking his head at the memory.

And Ashton couldn’t deny that.

 “Maybe you could be the one to interview us? We’re the next ones to be interviewed there, tomorrow was the scheduled appointment, I think.”

Ashton jolted, quickly remembering the recent interview. He quickly shook away his thoughts. “I’m quite honored. Are you trying to boost my ego?” He asked teasingly. A few minutes and suddenly they both start talking as if they have been friends for a lifetime.

Harry shakes his head, “You really remind me of someone in my band. The way you too sass is just too similar, God.”

Ashton heard this countless of times. He remembered seeing comments and tweets of how he seemed similar to one of the members of one direction.

“Louis, right?” Ashton rolled his eyes, “I get that a lot. But I still don’t understand how we are similar.”

“Trust me, and it’s coming from a person who has been with Louis for more than how many years, you both are _definitely_ similar.”

Ashton snorted, “Sure, whatever.” He waved it off. “So, what brings you here, Mr. famous guy?”

Harry smiled, dimples showing. “I like it here. It has a pretty cozy atmosphere, you know? A really good place to, think about stuff…” he looked down, his thumb circling the top of the mug. “Plus, the coffee here is superb.”

Ashton looked around, and well, yeah. It was a comfortable atmosphere. The walls gave a homey effect, and everything just seemed so cozy, so warm. 

They both sat in a comfortable silence, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth.

Which was quickly interrupted by Harry’s phone ringing.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered a quick apology before answering his phone, “Hello? Yes, yes Ni, I’m in my usual place. What? No way! Replacement? But the concert is one hour from now!” He frowned, worry spreading throughout his face.

His eyes widened all of a sudden. “…what? You’re looking for him?” His eyes trailed over to Ashton. “He’s here. Yeah, he’s right next to me. We were having a bit of a conversation. Woah, are you serious? Okay, I’ll tell him. Mikey’s nearby? Oh, I see. Thanks Ni. Okay, bye.” the beep was heard and Harry closed his phone, tucking in back into his pocket.

Now Ashton was just plain confused. “What was that about?”

Harry sighed.”Well, you see, I knew we just met a few minutes ago and everything so please forgive me if this sounds weird or anything-" He breathed, "-but we need you.”

Ashton blinked in confusion. “What?”

Harry was about to open his mouth but the door of the coffee shop was suddenly opened- no, pushed, and in came a person with green hair, heading towards Harry and Ashton.

Do you remember the thought Ashton hoped to never see 5sos for the rest of his life?

That hopeful thought was immediately shattered into a million shards when the _person_ turned out to be Michael in disguise. And that certain green hair was carrying a pair of drum sticks.

Ashton’s face paled, kind of knowing that something Michael was about to say wasn’t going to be pretty. He turned away from both of them looking at the exit, getting up from his seat, he tried to walk away, hoping that Michael didn’t come for him.

He was so wrong.

He felt two hands grabbing his wrists. “Wait!” He turned around to see Michael panting, holding on to his wrist. Along with Harry holding his other wrist.

After Michael slowed down the panting, he rubbed his neck sheepishly. Ashton’s stomach clenches, one hundred percent sure now that whatever was going to come out of his mouth would make him scream fuck.

Michael smiles, managing to squeak out, “Okay, so our supposed drummer could not make it and then your uncle said that you were wicked at the drums and well could you like, uhm, play the drums for us at our concert, in like, an hour or something?”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and, should i like, make a twitter acc for you guys to communicate to me and stuffs? I mean like, i might be adding your usernames to the story because it sort of is needed and stuff so, please tell me C:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so, my drafts got deleted so i had to re-write this chapter from scratch.T_T including the ones from 'unexepected love.' GAAAAHHHH it was so annoying! D:
> 
> anyway, here's the chapter, so enjoy and stuff. This was taken from my memory on spot, so i may have to edit it a bit later C:
> 
> Oh and, FOLLLOOW MEEE ON TWITTER: @mystiquelove22 I'll answer all ur questions and requests too, yea? Ily <33

How Ashton ended up sitting in the Limousine alongside with the rest of the 5sos members and Harry, riding all the way to the concert will forever be a mystery.

Ashton sat uncomfortably, shifting a lot. Blame him and his kind heart for ending up here. He just couldn’t resist helping someone when they were in need. It was equivalent to kicking a puppy, and you _cannot_ kick a puppy.

His eyes landed on Luke who was busy on his phone, typing whatever.

He scowled. There was that problem too.

“Yes, yes, we’re on our way to the concert.” The manager said on her phone, “Yes, we’ve managed to find a _spectacular_ replacement, we’ll be there in a few minutes. Yes, okay, thank you, bye.” The manager closed her phone before sighing, fixing her glasses.

She looked at Ashton gratefully. “Thank goodness you’re here! If it weren’t for your uncle’s suggestion we would’ve been at a loss on finding a replacement.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

But, how did his uncle even manage to find out about the fact that he can play the drums? As far as he knows, he never told _any_ of his friends that he knew how to play instruments; neither did he say anything about it during his videos. Only his mom and siblings knew.

Ashton raised an eyebrow, “My uncle suggested me?”

“Yes, he did. After the interview ended, I received a call from the supposed drummer saying that he couldn’t make it because of reasons. Your uncle overheard and suggested you.”

Calum nodded, smiling so brightly. “Yeah, he said that your mother used to send videos to him whenever you played.”

 _That explains it._ Ashton glared at the pair of drumsticks in his hand given by Michael. There were times were he sometimes regretted loving music. Like, now, for example.

He felt Harry nudge him, “I never you could play the drums. Really surprising.” He commented.

Ashton shrugged, “Of course you don’t, we just met.” He he shot a pointed look at Harry, “And anyway, what are _you_ doing here?”

Harry pouted, crossing his arms. “I’m offended.”

“No no, I mean like, you’re supposed to be in _one direction?_ Not _5 seconds of summer?”_

“Tell that to Niall.” Harry snorted, “He’s the one who reacts whenever 5sos have problems, I mean, he’s the one who called awhile ago.” He mutters, “Why does 5sos even call Niall if they problems?” He shot a looked at Calum, Michael and Luke accusingly.

Michael raised his hands, “In my defense, he calls himself the _secret-shadow-member-something_ of our band.”

“Two-timer, double-agent.” Luke snickered, eyes still focused on his screen.

“Let’s face it Styles,” Calum teased, “5sos is the new thing now. Even Niall thinks so. He betrayed you because he knows.”

“That’s his fault, that twat decided to audition with us, so it’s blame him.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And you all are smug brats, I should’ve insisted on Louis keeping you on YouTube.”

 “Sure.” Michael nodded, not really caring. His eyes focused on Ashton in instead, “But, I doubt we could’ve been as famous as Ashton.” Everyone nodded paying attention at Ashton now, including Luke, who already kept the phone in his pocket.

Ashton felt awkward again, not knowing how to respond. “Thanks?” He tries, not sure if that was the correct reply.

“Moreover, you can play the drums!” Calum exclaimed, “Are there other instruments you know?”

Ashton scratched his neck, “A little bit of guitar.”

 He admitted. If he was being a little more honest, he could have added about the fact he could also play piano and the saxophones, but this was not the time to brag. What if he was suddenly asked _again_ to be their next, what, guitar replacement? Really.

“Woah,” Michael’s eyes widen in amazement, “That’s, just, wow.”

The manager decided to cut in as she faced Ashton seriously. “Now, back to business. We will be playing all of 5sos’ old songs back then, so Amnesia, Don’t Stop and She looks so perfect are not counted. The songs to be played are: Out of my limit, Eighteen, Beside you, Gotta get out and Heartbreak girl.”

Ashton flinched as every song was said. The songs that were written during the time frame when he and Luke were ‘best-mates’, the songs that were on repeat numerous times on his phone, the songs that he may have helped them with. All those songs were the ones that held memory to him.

_Ashton groaned, shifting to the side, ignoring the vibration phone under his pillow. After continuous buzzing, Ashton gave up and took the damn phone under the pillow. He unlocked it and checked the time: three in the morning._

_Who the fuck texts at three in the morning?_

_Ashton opens the notifications groggily and squints at the screen. Holy shit, Fifty-two messages from the same person._

_And that ‘same person’ so happens to be Luke._

**_Hemmo1996_ ** _: HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE T_T_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: i know this is the wrong time to be calling but i need srs help_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: heeeeeeeeelpppp_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: pls tell me ur awake_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: answer me_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: this is not a joke_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: hey r u dead_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: I hate u_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: I neeeed help_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: heeellloooo?_

_And so and so, similar messages were sent as Ashton scrolled down through all of them._

_If Ashton was in his right mind, he probably would’ve been squealing like a little girl right now. But no, it’s three in the morning and no one would be in their right mind._

_Feeling a bit bad though (a bit, a tinsy, tiny bit), Ashton decides to send a text._

**_Dark_lord360_ ** _: what the fck do u want at this ungodly hour? It better be something important after waking me up at 3 fucking am_

 **_Dark_lord360:_ ** _3\. A.M._

_Within a fraction of a second, there came an immediate response_

**_Hemmo1996:_ ** _sleep is for the weak_

 **_Dark_lord360:_ ** _..goodnight_

 **_Hemmo1996_ ** _: wait! Don’t go!! Okok sleep is not for the weak and I rlly need help and ur the only one who can help soooo pleaaaaaaaase don’t gooooooo_

_And no, Ashtons heart did not flutter, okay? Ashton’s heart would never skip a beat at someone who woke him up early in the morning because he was the only one who could help and no one else could’ve done it- okay who was he kidding? His heart was doing all sorts of 360 flip shits and whatnot right now. Because Luke asked for his help out of all people in the world. His. help._

**_Dark_lord360:_ ** _fine. what do u want?_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _yayyyy! Ok me n cal are still stuck writing this song, like we finished the verses but we can’t think of any more words for the chorus, we have the tune and all but no lyrics for the chorus, so then like, I figured that ur good with words n shit so can u plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease help us??_

_Luke has asked Ashton for help on their new song._

_He will be helping out for their new song._

_He was asked for help. Him, by Luke._

_And it’s still three am._

_Holy shit._

**_Dark_lord360:_ ** _sure ill help_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _yesss, so here’s all we could’ve thought of for the main part: I dedicate this song to you, the one who never see’s the truth. That I can take away your hurt, heart breaker._

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _wait lemme just send u a voice message so that u can hear the tune and stuffs yea?_

_Ashton’s eyes widen. A voice message. To him. Holy fucking shit what the fuck how does he react to this omygohd a voice message personally to him out of billions of people in the world he so not mentally prepared for this holy fuck how should he reply._

**_Dark_lord360:_ ** _ok lol_

_And Ashton smacks himself against the wall. Out of all ‘romantic’ things he could’ve said, he chose an ‘ok lol’_

_Smooth Ashton, very smooth._

**_Hemmo1996 has sent you a voice message._ **

_Ashton’s heart flutters as he clicks the play button, listening to Luke’s voice singing the chorus. As much as he wanted to put it on repeat (he will do that later), he knew he had to help Luke come up with a proper song because Luke just put his whole trust on Ashton and Ashton will not make him regret it._

_After listening carefully and giving out thought about the outline of the song, Ashton immediately catches on the new sorts of lyrics forming in his head._

**_Dark_lord360:_ ** _How bout after what you n cal wrote for the chorus, the next line goes like this: Hold you tight, straight through the day light im right here, when you gonna realize?_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _That I’m your cure, heartbreaker._

 **_Hemmo1666:_ ** _Holy shitbrix that line fits! Wow nd u manage to come with that in a few seconds? wtf_

 **_Dark_lord360:_ ** _hahaha yea, thnks mahn. Oh and, instead of using the common ‘heartbreaker’ word, why not use, ‘Heartbreak girl’ ?? to make it unique and stuffs_

_There was no immediate response, and Ashton became nervous. Maybe Luke didn’t like the suggestion anymore? Maybe he lost trust already?_

_After a few minutes, there came a response from Luke._

**_Hemmo1996:_ ** _youre a genius! I just told Calum about it and he looooves it! Just wait till we tell Mikey who refused to take part in making this song :DD ur a life saver_

 **_Hemmo1996:_ ** _so then for the other lines, I was thinking of…_

And that was how the song ‘Heartbreak Girl’ was formed. Him and Luke discussed about the rest of the song till five in the morning. Then there were also those times where he helped with the other songs like Out of my limit, Gotta get out, Beside you and Eighteen (where he helped indirectly – you know, fueling the idea out of Luke and whatnot).

“So, can you handle it?” The manager asked worriedly, snapping Ashton from his thoughts.

 _Can he handle it?_ Sure, sure he can. But  _can he handle it emotionally?_  is the question. And he’s not quite sure about the answer.

 "I'm you listened to it a _couple_ of times, right?" The manager tries again, hoping he would answer back positively.

 _'Couple' of times, huh?_ Ashton sarcastically thought.  _Yeah sure, if you count the fact that I used to track tall of heir latest covers and songs, putting it on repeat until forever until my mom tells me to stop playing it in the house because she got sick and tired of the lyrics 'i wish i was, i wish i was beside you', ringing in her head first thing in the morning, then yeah I listened to those songs a 'couple' of times._

But Ashton is a stubborn boy so he nods, forcing a smile to the manager. “Yes, I’m pretty sure I can handle it. I listened to the songs a  _couple_ of times before so, I’ll be fine. _Real_ fine.” 

The manager’s worries are gone, so she gives a relief smile, nodding before looking away.

Ashton’s gaze landed on Luke who was busy watching Calum and Michael argue over a pen. He glared at him. How ironic, the person he swore not to see for the rest of his life was here, in the same car, sitting right across him.

A few years ago, he would’ve been jumping in joy and happiness words cannot describe, not believing it in a _good_ way.

But a few years have passed and here is Ashton now, moping in sadness, anger and annoyance words cannot describe, not believing it in a _bad_ way.

When Luke noticed the stare and looked at Ashton, Ashton looked away scowling. He will not have Luke thinking that Ashton was staring at him out of _love_ or  _compassion-_ two things he does not have for scumbags like Luke.

“I got the pen!” Michael jumped in glee before running towards Ashton (yes they are still in the Limousine and yes Michael is _running_ in the Limousine).

“No you didn’t get the damn pen nor will he sign for you!” Calum protested, running after Michael, trying to grab hold of the pen. "It's mine!"

“No It isn’t!” Michael retorted childishly, raising the pen higher and away from Calum who was clinging unto him.

“Yes it Is!”

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck Luke's legs!"

"What?"

"..."

Sigh, this was going to be a bumpy ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and here's my twitter i made for you guys: @mystiquelove22 FOLLOOOOW MEEE AND I WILL AWARD YOU WITH RAINBOWS AND PONIES https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22 
> 
> I might be allowing fic requests too so, yeaa, give a follow and you can request in the near future C:  
> Ilyguyssomuch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heellooo. I come with a new chapter. =) okay so the number of support and feedback this fic gets is just, amazing. You guys are cool (Y) Oh and to the person who asked if translations to this fic is allowed, yes, yes it is allowed, but just like, credit me and send the link so I can hyperlink it here =DD
> 
> okay, back to the story.

No Ashton’s palms are _not_ sweating right now, _no_ his heart is not beating like the speed of light, he is _not_ standing like a frozen statue  midway up the stage and he definitely _does_ _not_ want to back out and run away back to Australia and huddle under his blanket. Nope, nope, not at all.

Surprise, today is opposite day.

 _Breathe, Ashton, Breathe._ Ashton inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down, Sweat trickling from his forehead. _You’re just playing the drums for the biggest band with the largest fan base in the universe, no biggie. Just don’t fuck it or the universe will fuck with you._

He really needs to stop saying yes to people's favors. Its peer pressure _dammit_.

They were all heading on stage for the pre-rehearsal or something like that to tune their guitars, test the microphones and make sure nothing goes wrong during the concert in a few hours.

There wasn’t anything wrong with his drumming; Ashton could definitely play the drums like a pro if he were to brag,

There was a bigger problem at hand. Worse.

Ashton has _stage fright._

He has never played on stage. Or in front of anyone aside from his family. And it was going to stay like that. So, suddenly playing in front of thousands of people right off the bat was something that wasn’t on his ‘expectations’ list.

Nothing seemed to be on his ‘expectations’ list anymore since he stepped foot in England.

Harry seemed to notice the panicking Ashton and decided to rub circles at his back for comfort. “You alright?”

“Yes. Fine. Really fine. Super extra never ending ultra fine-“

“-Ashton, relax.” Harry sighed, continuing to rub circles soothingly unto his back (Ashton is starting to question whether it’s fine to get touchy with someone you just met), “It’s _just_ a pre-rehearsal, nothing big. Go up there, play a bit, get used to the drums and warm up. That’s it.” They both looked up to see the manager pointing at Ashton to go up.

Harry smiled, giving Ashton a slight push. “You’ll be fine.”

Ashton nodded, taking deep breathes before going up on stage, seeing Michael, Calum and Luke already in position, adjusting their guitars. He looked back one last time to see Harry giving a thumbs up.

He sat on the stool, holding the pair of drumsticks in his hands given by Michael back at the coffee shop. _I can do this. The first song is Out of my limit, followed by Eighteen, then Beside You, Gotta get out and Heartbreak Girl. These are all the songs that I helped them with, the drum beats are the ones I instructed them to put. I can do this._

Ashton looked up to see Michael looking back him worriedly. “You ready?” Michael asks and Ashton nods. Michael lets out a relief sigh then smiles.”Right! Then we’ll start!” He turns around and faces the front and counts out loud. “Three…Two…One!”

And it all starts.

******

The crowd’s screams and cries were more than deafening. The number of people In the stadium were _a lot (_ fifteen thousand? Seventeen thousand? Ashton can’t tell) _._

 **“** Before we head to our last performance, please give it up to our guest that played alongside with us, Ashton Irwin!” Calum shouted unto the mic and if it was anymore humanly possible, the cheering and screams grew louder than before.

Ashton grinned, wiping the sweat from his forehead before giving a wave.”Heya! Thank you all so much!” So this is what it felt like performing in front of many people. It was satisfying, nice, and wonderful.  It felt like he belonged here. When everyone sang along with them word for word, it felt so warm, so touching.

The moment Ashton played the drums it was an instant click. The combination and the way he played the drums matched 5sos’ style perfectly. Like a missing piece to the puzzle.

Luke shouted happily, “It’s great to be here, Wembley! Now unto our final performance, another song you heard us play a hundred times in the past! _Heartbreak Girl!”_

**

“That was wicked, mate!" was what Ashton first heard as he and the rest of 5sos came down from the stage. He looked to see the owner of said voice- Harry Styles.

The slap on the back was the next greeting he received from _The_ Harry Styles (he still is not over the fact that Harry fucking Styles _comforted him_ and is casually talking to him because, really? We're talking about THE Harry Styles and-you know what, Ashton does not need to explain himself).

Ashton winces slightly at the pain before letting out a chuckle, "Thanks mate. 'it was my first time performing in front of people."

All their faces indeed looked quite shocked (except for Harry). "Are you serious? Your first time? That- that's not possible, you looked like you've been performing for decades." Michael gapes at Ashton.

Ashton could feel himself blush at the compliment, "I'm pretty convincing, aren't I?" He tried to shrug it off like it was not a big deal, momentarily forgetting how he kept internally screaming at himself not to shit in his pants during the pre rehearsal.

"Very convincing." Harry raises an eyebrow in amusement as he commented, "Could've fooled me if it weren't for earlier."

"Whatever you say, Styles." Ashton gave a playful punch. And yeah, maybe Ashton could get used to the friendly banter he is keeping up with this famous person who was still wearing clothes made for Antarctica. And maybe he could also deal with the stars in Michael and Calum's eyes that constantly stare at him.

Harry looks at the watch and, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the time, "I'm late for the meeting. Lou will skin me alive." He cursed. He looked at all of us apologetically, "I'm really sorry guys but I really treasure my life so I need to arrive there now. It was nice meeting you, Ashton. You should come over sometime, yeah?" He gave a grin at Ashton before heading towards the exit, "Bye guys!"

And just like that, he was gone.

 "Make sure you come back in one piece! _Or two!_ Get it?" Michael cackled, hi fiving Calum who giggled along with him.

Luke shook his head, “That was terribly lame, Michael.”

Ashton looks away from Luke. Of fucking course, there was still the god damn Luke. He just wishes he could forget his existence just like how he has been forgotten.

Spare him the drama from his already drama-filled life. He needed to get away from here, and fast.

Suddenly feeling thirsty, he gets the perfect excuse. He looked at Michael and Calum (No, he refuses to look at Luke), "Do you know any vending machine nearby? I'm parched."

They both stop goofing around, paying full straight on attention at Ashton, pointing towards the left eagerly. "I remember seeing one there." Michael chirped brightly. "Walk through that hallway, and then you’ll see it right around the corner."

"Thanks." Ashton gave a light smile before turning and walking towards the direction he pointed at.

The moment he lost sight of all of them, he let out a deep sigh. Finally, some time alone, without any distraction or whatsoever.

 As he was walking through the hallway, he could feel footsteps trailing behind him. "Wait for me!" He heard the shout that was obviously directed towards him. Ashton freezes. He knows that voice, oh yes. He definitely knows and despises that voice. He spins around to see that his assumption was sadly correct.

Hemmings was running after him, trying to catch up. Fucking. Hemmings.

He had rejoiced too early.

Ashton pales as Luke manages to reach in front of him with those freakishly long, dangly legs. "Sorry," Luke pants, "Also wanted a drink. Thought we could've gone together." Luke smiles at Ashton.

And Ashton tries his best not to scowl before nodding and proceeds off to the vending machine that could now be seen.

Luke raises an eyebrow before following behind Ashton quietly as Ashton slips a coin in, scanning all the options the machine offered. Ashton hopes it stays that way. Quiet. Peaceful.

His hope is shattered as Luke begins talking.

"So then the other reason I came here was because Michael and Calum were being in their own world again, leaving me out of the circle. Like, I mean, their my best mates and everything but their bond is pretty special, and I think that maybe they even like each other or something, you know? Its not hard to tell when they send sickenly love sick faces at each other secretly wherever they go. I honestly feel like a third wheeler and..."

Luke continues to ramble on while Ashton tries every ounce of patience not to look behind and snap at him.

He's trying.

"...But aside from that, I have another intention for coming here." Luke declares. "Wanna know what it is?"

Oh for fucks sake, Ashton does not care and does not want to know. But instead he turns around giving the fakest smile as possible. "Sure?"

"I get the feeling that you don't really like me that much." And Ashton's smile freezes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that you hate me."

Ashton manages to keep on the very fake smile, "Hate is a strong word. Let’s just say _I despise the very essence of your being_."

"That's another way of saying that you hate me."

Out of all situations, this one had to happen. What luck. "Splendid!" Ashton clasps his hand with that fake smile still on his face before he decides to drop the act. "You caught on, as expected from  _the_  Luke Hemmings, now that we settled the matter, how about you leave me the fuck alone." He scowls, picking up the drink before walking away from a dumbfounded Luke.

He was on cloud nine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter guyss
> 
>  
> 
> [@mystiquelove22](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22)
> 
>  
> 
> btw, i accept one-shot requests now, only first 3 requesters though :)) just tell dm me on twitter about the plot you want, along with your username on Ao3. Thas all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this chapter is in Luke's view. We finally can take a look at Luke's thoughts. ;))
> 
> Update: I feel like a fucking idiot. I posted the draft chapter instead of the finalized one, so If you guys read the un betead one its fine, but this updated one has proper grammar so. Yeah, feel free to re read this 

* * *

 

**_ Luke _**

 

 “You know, you’ve been like that for a week now.”

Luke was sprawled on the couch trying to take an afternoon nap, until a very annoying Calum enters the room and starts scolding him.

He groans, lifting the magazine above his head, groggily looking at the Asian-not who was now standing right in front of him, arms crossed and a disapproving gaze at him. Luke groans again.

 “What’s it to you?” He mumbles, shifting the other side of the couch, closing his eyes. “I’m always like this, _fuck off_."

He hears an audible sigh from Calum and can picture him shaking his head disapprovingly. “True, you're always an asshole, but you’re being extra-asshole-ish lately.”

Luke does not reply to that, eyes still closed and facing opposite to Calum.

“Really, Luke. What happened?”

 _What happened?_ Luke thinks bitterly, lots of things happened.

Ever since he met Ashton at the supermarket, he was _smitten_. With how the older boy wore those cute glasses and how his straight-blonde hair with the little fringe swept at the side made him look so good. He kept asking Aleisha questions about him since then.

Then a year later, said cute boy started posting videos on YouTube, gaining _a lot_ of views, fans and followers in the process. His blonde hair was replaced with lovely brown curls; he wore contacts but occasionally still wore glasses.

 And Luke fell for him more.

Then until recently, He was on cloud nine when his long termed crush interviewed them and even played the drums at their concert. Then somewhere along the lines, his crush admitted straight-forwardly that he hated him- _despised the very_ _essence of his being._

Yes, a _lot_ of things happened.

“Luke…” He hears Calum ask softly, “Please?”

And Luke sighs, reluctantly opening his eyes and slowly sitting up to properly face Calum. He sees his best friend’s worried expression and can’t help but feel a bit guilty for not telling him anything. “Sorry, Cal. I’m being a proper dick now.” Luke tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “But nothing’s happened.”

He doesn’t like lying to his best friend, but he knows how much Calum admires Ashton. He does too. Everyone in the band likes Ashton. He always liked Ashton.

But apparently the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Luke's thoughts are forgotten as Calum's features soften and he’s back to smiling happily, “Okay then!” he chirps, “Now, let’s go back to writing new songs for our next album.”

Luke groans for the third time. Right, song-writing. That’s the reason they decided to stay in London for awhile, to focus on making more songs. “Can’t get up.” He whines, “Help?”

Calum rolls his eyes, trying to get a grip on Luke’s wrist so he could pull him up. Once he does, he yanks his wrist harshly making Luke yelp as he finally stands on the ground. “Hey, watch it!” Luke shouts and winces as he rubs his sore wrist.”That hurt.”

“Sorry princess.” Calum apologized, even though his playful tone said otherwise. “Anyway, have you seen Michael? I couldn’t find him anywhere.”

As if on cue, the door swings open, and in comes in Michael, with fucking _blonde_ hair.

They both stare at him ridiculously.

“Seriously?” Calum gapes at him, “Wasn’t it lilac-purple something two weeks ago?”

Michael shrugs, running his fingers through his hair. “So, whadaya think? Cool right?” He flips it dramatically.

“I think bald.” Luke replies teasingly, earning a laugh from Calum and a pout from Michael. They both tease a now- sulking Michael for a bit before deciding to work on their new songs.

And everything seemed like it went back to normal for a moment.

******

“C’mon Mikey, its just water!”

“No.”

“C’mon!”

“Suck a dick- hey! _Stop_!” Michael shouts as Calum splashes the water at him. Michael’s legs were only half way in the water; his body had one bottle’s worth full of sunscreen on him and yet he still refused to enter the pool.

Luke sighs, shaking his head as he watches his two idiot of friends make a dumb commotion. He was sitting on the benches, sipping on the drink he ordered and just- doing nothing in particular, really.

They all came here, deciding to take a mini-break from sitting in one room for one week and composing new songs. Sure, they were knackered and exhausted and everything was hectic, but they needed to take their mind off a lot of things.

 _Especially Luke_. He needed to take his mind off _a lot_ of things.

He managed to get over thinking too much about Ashton over the past few days because they had lots of work to do, but the topic still remained in his head. He would think about it every time he accidentally dozed off to sleep when they stayed up till two in the morning squeezing their brain for lyrics or when he was left all alone to think. There was only one thing he could never understand.

 _Why_ did Ashton hate him? Was he somehow rude to him? Did anything bad or whatsoever happen?

No, that couldn’t be it. As far as he knows, the only time he met him in the past was once, and he hadn’t done anything rude. And if you count the recent times he met him, there really wasn’t anything he did that would go under the category of ‘rude’.

Wait.

If there wasn’t any reason for Ashton to hate him, then maybe they just got off on the wrong foot, as much as Luke doesn’t know exactly how, they most probably got off the wrong foot.

Yea, that’s probably it.

And maybe, if he tried making friends with Ashton, maybe everything would work out alright. Maybe he could see Ashton making those little smiles instead of frowns and maybe they could be the best of friends and maybe possibly…more.

 _No,_ Luke immediately shakes his head, blushing a bit. _I’m going to make him my friend._ Luke thinks determinedly. He doesn’t know when, where or how they’d meet again, but if they do, then that is what Luke shall do.

Suddenly everything becomes quiet. Calum stops splashing water and dives underneath and Michael lets out a sigh of relief for a moment.

For a _moment_.

“FUCK!” Michael screams as Calum pulls his legs underwater causing him to fall into the pool. Calum laughs and Michael tries to get away from him but stops and instead clings to him as Calum moves towards the deeper area of the pool. “Nonono- fuck you Calum go back to the shallow part! I demand the shallow part! _Calum!”_

Luke rolls his eyes, shaking his head once again. Suddenly, his phone vibrates, and he checks his phone to see that their manager texted them to meet her.

_Manager:_

_Bring Michael and Calum. Meeting at 3pm, my office._

Luke looked at the time on his phone: 2:15. Crap, and they were a bit far from the area.

“Guys! Get your asses out of the pool! We have a meeting!”

******

“I have exciting news for you!” Their manager exclaimed in delight as they all made themselves comfortable on the couch. They all waited patiently (no not really, Calum was drumming his fingers unto Michaels back while Michael was busy leaning unto Luke’s shoulder and Luke, was well, waiting patiently)  for her to break the ‘breaking news’.

“So this is about our drummer. He took a one month leave because something about relative problems, and he wanted to be with his family for awhile. So, after rummaging through who to see who can be a proper replacement, I suddenly got an idea that can boost our business and popularity.” She declared happily.

Luke was starting to have mixed feelings about this.

“Remember about roughly one week ago, there was this famous person who took the place of the drummer? The news about that concert is still trending worldwide, and everyone is still shocked about it. So, put the pieces together, and now you know who our new replacement is!”

“No way…” Calum says, eye wide. He had stopped drumming his fingers and was paying close attention ever since the manager mentioned ‘drumming’. “Is it who I think it is?” His voice starts to quiver in excitement along with his face that was slowly starting to brighten up. Even Michael mirrored Calum’s actions.

“Yes, the one and only!”The manager exclaims, and suddenly there is a knock on the door. “Ah, there he is! Please come in!”

It seems like fate always brought them back together, no matter how huge the universe is, Luke thinks.

Because as the door clicks open, in steps in a brown curly head boy with the infamous scowl imprinted on his face.  

Yes, here was indeed, _Ashton Irwin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what would happen next, hm?  
> follow mee on twitter: [@mystiquelove22](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22)
> 
> okay, so guys, I like had a mental breakdown when I found out that lyricalparry wasn't gonna make an epilogue to her fcking amazing fic 'looks like he can surf', like CAN YOU SEE ME DROWNING IN MY FEELS THAT WAS LIKE THE BEST FIC EVER
> 
> okay I'm sorry for ranting here


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATING!**  
>  I love you guys so fucking much but school hates me and blocks me from being able to update as usual. It's really hectic and I hope you guys understand.
> 
> And I want you to know that I would NEVER abandon this fic because I enjoy writing an stuff, okay? :)) xx here's a new chapter!
> 
>  **UPDATE:** The last part is re-written, there's more detail so please read it again!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **30/8/2014 update: LUKE FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER WHICH LINKS TO THIS SITE SO MIGHTVE READ THESE FANFICS FUCK I WANT TO HIDE IN A HOLE AND NEVER COME BACK ALIVE OHMYGOHD**

* * *

 

 

**_ Ashton _ **

 

Ashton looks at the number plate of the door to see that it was the same number scribbled on the piece of paper he was holding, given by the receptionist at the lobby a few minutes ago.

He slowly knocks on the door, feeling heavy about basically _everything_. How this was a bad plan and how he should just fuck all and fly back to Australia with the middle up in the air and just forget everything and-

“ _Ah, there he is! Please come in!_ ” He can hear the managers voice calling from the other side of the door and there really isn’t any escape to this anymore.

Ashton scowls as he steps in as he sees the most unwanted face he swore to never see for eternity. He sees all their wide and gasping expressions and sighs to himself. Here we go again.

The manager walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. She smiles and motions him to them. “Everyone meet Ashton, your new drummer replacement!”

 Ashton wants to kill himself.

The manager sounded like she was squealing and Ashton could easily imagine the mini confetti’s bursting in the room (There might as well have been confetti’s. He just accepted something he wasn’t supposed to agree to, Christ).

Seriously, hadn’t he said that the last time would actually _be_ the last time he would ever see Luke’s face again?  Hadn’t he left with a _bang!_ by proudly declaring his hate for Hemmings in hopes to never see him in the next gazillion years?

Well then, _surprise_ motherfuckers.

The fucking universe hates him- _as_ _if that wasn’t obvious from the start_ \- because a gazillion years may have past within a few weeks and here was Lucas Robert fucking Hemmings, right within an arm’s reach.

Because meeting him _had to_ happen _again._ Not once, not twice, but _thrice_. And this third time isn’t going to be one of those brief _hi and bye I’ll never see your face again_ meeting _._

Nope, it’s going to be the _hi I’m going to be stuck with you till the end of my vacation_ kind of meeting.

Oh, what _Joy._

So how did it end up like this? How did he end up agreeing to the most stupidest request ever given? Let’s rewind to how this all happened.

 

 

******

**_ Approximately few days ago:  _ **

****

“You’re fucking creepy mate.” Ashton hears Harry comment.

Ashton places the boxes on the floor before turning around, confused. He can see Harry carrying the next box in his hands with a frown on his face. Now he’s even more confused. “What shit are you on?” Ashton questions, standing up to take another box from the doorway.

Harry rolls his eyes, placing the box he was holding down before trailing after Ashton. “I should be asking you that. What shit are _you_ on?”

Ashton hums and ponders for two full minutes before shrugging. “Nothing at all. Haven’t been drinking lately.” He stands up and walks a little past Harry so he could place the next box down. “What made you think that?”

“Your attitude and aura changed.”

Ashton blinks, not understanding quite yet. Harry lets out a strangled sigh but continues. “Have you heard about the transformation of an angry Kangaroo to a happy dog?”

“…No?”

“ _Exactly_.  A few weeks ago, when we first met, you were really snappy, and grumpy. But now, there’s this weird, happy aura oozing out of you, you know?”

“I don’t have any idea of what you’re talking about.” Ashton lies smoothly. He gets what Harry’s trying to say and can’t quite blame him.

 Of course he knows he’s happy, even he himself noticed the change. And there was only one reason for him being like this. A reason that he himself knew all too well.

Because one whole week of no Luke Hemmings (minus the billboards and ads in the streets) to be seen equals to a never endingly happy Ashton.

Maybe the universe decided to tone it down a bit and be a little nice for a start.

Because really, Ashton was definitely on cloud nine, he could honestly explode into happiness If given a chance.  
He was just so, _so_ fucking glad he hadn't encountered any Luke Hemmings for one whole week ever since he flipped him off and slayed the dragon.

Another good thing that added more to his happiness was that he got promoted in his summer job, from a simple helper to the interviewer who managed interviewing two big hotshots in one week.

(And this still was his summer job, keep in mind.)

Interviewing One direction was thankfully a lot easier. Even though he was star struck at first, he got over it easily since they were pretty much easy to get along with- Like Niall, for example.

And Louis especially. _Oh Louis_.                                              

The moment he and Louis met, their attraction was an immediate reaction. They shared the same common ideals in life and viewed the world in the exact same way each other does. It was like meeting your long lost twin- which Ashton may or may not be taking the idea into consideration.

To everyone else though, it excited yet feared them. ‘Having one sass monster was enough, but having _two_ sassy monsters working hand in hand? Fuck.’- words quoted by Harry Styles.

Basically, being friends with one direction was amazing, almost unreal, and like what every fan girl would say, a dream.

But there was one _tiny_ problem.

They were _too_ comfortable around him.

And by too comfortable, _too_ comfortable. Too comfortable to the point where Louis made him- _forced_ him to help carry his and Harry’s stuff for shifting to a new apartment without regard about the fact that they had just recently met.

But hey, who’s to deny that? You’re basically touching the Louis’ stuff, and whatever glorious shit is in that box (Ashton does not want to talk about the pink glittery dildo he caught in one of the open boxes- no he does _not_ want to think about it).

Harry lets out another sigh before holding up another box. “Whatever you say then.” He drops the box next to Ashton before groaning. “Oh my god. Why does Lou have a lot of boxes?”

Ashton nods in agreement, feeling a bit tired after carrying boxes back and forth for two hours straight non-stop. And the owner himself wasn’t even helping.

As they both make their way to the kitchen of the new flat (The one which Niall insisted- practically _bawled_ \- on fixing first, nagging about it being the necessity of life or something), Ashton can’t help the curiosity as to where Louis was. He looks over to where Harry was filling himself a glass of water, chugging it down like a starved man who hasn’t drunk for days. “Where is Louis anyway?”  

“Dying.” Harry grumbles grumpily, placing the glass on the counter top before wiping the corner of his mouth. “Well he should be, given the amount of time he has taken outside. That lazy bum.”  

"I'm offended," Louis' voice could be heard from the hallway, startling Harry and Ashton. As he enters the kitchen, he was followed by Niall, Zayn and Liam carrying paper bags that seem to be food.

His one eyebrow is perfectly arched, with his eyes staring directly at Harry. "And here I bought you Chinese for lunch, thinking that you guys would be exhausted by the time we arrived." He remarked, lifting the paper bag up to their faces so that they could smell the aroma. The drool that came out from both of them was excusable.

Harry shakes his head frantically, curls bouncing side to side, trying to reach for the bag, "N-no, Lou!" He whines as Louis brings it farther away from him.

"Not for boys who assume I’m dead, sweetheart." Louis smirks and Harry whines even more.

Zayn and Niall snicker while Liam shakes his head. And Ashton chooses to watch this amusingly. It was seriously weird yet amusing to watch Harry Styles like this, the person who usually kept his calm was a total dork around his band mates.

And if there was anything he found out over the span of one week then it would be about how Larry Stylinson was totally, _definitely_ , a hundred percent real. Fuck all the haters out there. If anyone saw the intimacy between those two horny animals in heat they would immediately get the fact that it was so, _so_ real.

After a few sweet bickers here and there (how is that even possible) Louis gives up and hands the bag to Harry, who gleams in return and hugs Louis tightly before making a wet smack to his cheek. Louis tries to make a disgusted face but smiles anyway as he squirms, trying to push off the heavy Koala.

The sight alone made the love aura bloom in the room with rainbows and daffodils kissing the floor. This proves that the famous line 'Love is in the air' isn't exaggerated and Larry is just proving it right.

(Now he knows why the rest of the band members were romantically frustrated whenever they were on tour.)

Having enough of this scene, Niall skips to Ashton and hands the paper bag in his hand. “And here's your food! You worked hard mate." He pats Ashton on the shoulder.

Ashton smiles brightly and gratefully accepts the bag. He has also learnt that one direction are surprisingly human beings and prefer Chinese takeout rather than those high-class, food with a cherry on top served at posh restaurants (Aside from Niall, that guy would eat _anything_ ).

So is being friends with one direction Unbelievable? Yes.

They all set up on the fairly large table and sit on their chairs. Even though this ‘secret apartment to keep away from fans’ was supposed to have only Louis and Harry staying in it, they made sure to have a large table set for when the rest of the boys visit their new home.

“So then, there was this woman at tesco,” Niall starts, “And then we were talking so casually and everything and I was properly disguised so it was fine, but then my shades and hat fell off during half the conversation and I was scared shitless she might recognize me.”

Zayn, who was busy poking his food raised an eyebrow at Niall, “Then?”

“She thought I was Justin Bieber.”

Everyone chokes on their food and starts laughing their ass off. (Especially Louis, Louis just had no mercy.)

“Fuck off, you bloody wankers.” Niall pouts, “She asked for a Justin sign to top it off. Oh my god, do you know how embarrassing faking a Justin Bieber sign was?”

The rest of the conversation goes on and on, and Ashton felt really happy and glad with these boys. Who knew being friends with One direction would actually happen? Definitely not him.

And then Ashton’s phone suddenly vibrates.

He opens his phone to see that his uncle had just sent a message. His face grimaces more and more as he scrolls down to see the rest of the message.

_From: Uncle Joshssh_

_Hello Ash! Let’s cut to the chase: I signed a contract in which you would be the temporary drummer for 5 seconds of summer!_

_You’ll meet the management within the next few days as their manager is working on a fixed appointment._

_Bye. And have fun!!_

If his phone was a paper, it would’ve been crumpled, torn, burnt and all together destroyed. Sadly, it was a phone and without his phone he would be helpless.

He gritted his teeth and stood up from his seat, he looked at all of their confused faces before apologizing, “I’m sorry, excuse me for a second.”

He walks out of the kitchen and angrily types his uncle’s number.

**_Hi or Hey! This is Josh and you won’t be able to contact me cause I’m a busy, busy man with looooots of places to go. Beep._ **

Ashton really wants to smash his phone across the wall. He should really give a hands down to his uncle, for managing to ruin his entire mood with a sheer ugly paragraph. Fuck his uncle, fuck everyone, and fuck the universe. What has he done in his past life to deserve this? Fuck his past self while he’s at it too.

So he has apparently indirectly signed a contract to be the replacement drummer for 5fuckingsauce. Yay. With an addition of a special meeting/appointment within the next few days.

His phone lights up to show that another message has been sent, this time from an unknown number.

_From: *****_

_Hello Mr. Irwin, this is the management of 5sos. We are glad to announce that you have been chosen as the replacement of 5sos’ drummer._

_Further details and discussions will be held on this coming Tuesday at ____._

_Best regards,_

_Management_

 

 

******

**_ Present: _ **

And so here he was, standing once again right in front of 'the' Lucas Douchebag-who-does-not-know-it Hemmings.

He can literally feel the stares piercing through him and can't help but keep the scowl growing more and more agitated on his face.

So, playing the drums for a person you can't even stand to be in the same room with it is then.

 _For the next few months of your horrible life too_. Ashton add in sarcastically.

"Please take a seat Mr. Irwin." says the manager as she points towards the seat.

As soon as Ashton sits down and everything starts to settle down a bit, the manager clears her throat with the happiest smile on her face.

"So, while we have many topics to discuss, how about we start on how Ashton would be living in with you lot for a while? I know you boys are staying in a resort to focus more on writing new songs, so why not bring Ashton along so he can learn them too? And if possible, he might even help you with the rest of the song writing." She clasped her hands, smiling even brighter. "Isn't this a great idea, boys?"

Calum and Michael nod enthusiastically while Luke just stares blanky at the manager. Ashton doesn't know what to do, say or think anymore.

But one thing he was sure of was that he was so, so, _so_ , definitely fucked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter :)  
> OH AND I GOT A TUMBLR BTW, the ask button is just there so feel free to ask me any questions! You don't need to sign up or anything, so it's easy for you to ask. :))))  
> You could also follow me on twitter and stuff so.
> 
>  
> 
> [@mystiquelove](https://twitter.com/mystiquelove22) [tumblr](http://bitchachosblog.tumblr.com/) 
> 
>   **IMP NOTE**  
>  this marks the end of the first half by the way. Onwards is how Ashton and Lukes relationship changes slowly by slowly.
> 
> oopsss. Was that a spoiler? Oh well. :3
> 
>  
> 
> **FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK GUYS I WANT TO DIE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies first, i'm so so sorry for not updating this for, what, months? idk im a shit author for making you guys wait so long.
> 
> But good news! I'm gonna be active af from now on so you guys better bookmark cuz the updates are gonna come in like rapid fire :DD 
> 
> Here's the chapter!

_“Don’t fucking talk to me.”_ Is what Ashton what would’ve loved to scream on Luke’s face for these past few days. Sadly, proper manners and professionalism occurred.

As far as he relies on his memory, he _clearly_ remembers telling Luke to never talk to him again. Ever. No matter what the cause- fuck, even if they were going to die inside a burning building Luke should _never_ fucking utter a _word_ to him.

But it seems like his memory was false because clearly, either Luke genuinely doesn’t know anything or pretends like he’s never heard it and whatever Ashton remembered and said was utter bullshit.

(He’d go for the latter option.)

Over the time of Ashton finally being the proper drummer for the band, he has been getting nothing but headaches and unlimited torture. And by torture, he means _torture_.

For one, Luke actually fucking _tries_ to start conversations with him.

_“Hey Ashton!”  Was the first word that uttered from Luke’s mouth the moment he entered the room, walking past his bandmates to sling an arm around Ashton._

Ashton freaked out more than necessary. He wanted nothing more but to swing a punch to Luke’s face during that time.

The next one was equally as worse.

_“How’s life going on?” Luke whispers next to Ashton’s ear, startling the day-dreaming Ashton._

Ashton wanted to punch the wall, preferably if the wall was Luke Hemmings itself.

_“So, how’s the weather going?” Luke asks as he trails behind a very pissed Ashton, both making their way home to the hotel._

Fucking. Damn it.

And if this wasn’t creepy enough, Luke _trails_ after him, _follows_ him wherever he goes. Like the time where he and the band just finished rehearsal and Michael and Calum went to get refreshments and asked if Ashton and Luke wanted to tag along,

Ashton refused, excusing himself and insisted on being alone as all he wanted was to head straight home and sleep, too tired and exhausted that night.

But guess what? Luke just _had_ to refuse the offer too.

_“Nah you guys can go, me and Ashton would head back earlier, you can follow afterwards.” Luke tells Calum and Michael before happily jogging towards the already scowling Ashton._

The next few hours that followed after included Luke trailing behind him, trying to ask questions, talking about the streets they were passing by, about how this coffee shop he just saw had the best coffees they could ever serve, etc etc.

Simply putting it, it was hell on earth.

Whatever interaction Luke tried to do in the past was nothing compared to what he was attempting recently.

A nightmare, if Ashton were to use more correct terms.

Right now, Ashton was walking through the lobby of the place where they supposed to do the recording for the new album of the band.

“On twelfth floor sir.” The receptionist says, smiling brightly before shyly handing over a paper, “Uhm, I’m a huge fan of you and your videos, so could you please, erhm, sign this?”

Ashton smiles back and signs the piece of paper, before heading towards the elevator.

“Oh My God! Carla, _you_ got his autograph? Holy shit!”

“Yes! It’s a miracle!”

“This calls for a celebration!” He can hear the gasps and fan-girlings of the other workers and chuckles.

Today, everything seemed so happy and peaceful for Ashton, which was odd, because happiness and peacefulness never happened to him ever since he ended up in this country.

 As he presses the button, he looks cautiously this time, left and right to make sure he doesn’t end up meeting a face he despises so much. Luckily enough, no one was waiting with him.

Maybe today was really peaceful and worry-free.

(After encountering so many unexpected circumstances, it wouldn’t be odd to keep caution with your surroundings anymore.)

When the lift opens, Ashton enters and presses the twelfth button before pressing the close button.

It may have been ridiculous, but Ashton was half expecting Luke to suddenly burst in the lift anytime now, panting, tired, before uttering apologizes then talking about the weather as they reach their destined floor.

It’s ridiculous because those stuff can _actually_ happen.

But it’s definitely ridiculous because it _doesn’t_ happen. The lift shuts and no person pops out.

Ashton sighs, giving up his paranoia before leaning at the side.

What was with his life? How did circumstances have to end with him becoming a YouTuber and at the same time the replacement drummer of a band he swore never to like again.

It’s not that he hated Calum or Michael, no way. It’s just that, he never really knew them back then. He had contact with Luke, and their names would pop out during the conversation. Plus during this few weeks, they became closer, and they were pretty cool people.

Calum was the type of person that was full of smiles, jolly type of guy, really good at football (he’s seen the times Calum would play football when they were at the resort), and a really good writer. When it came to jotting down smartass lyrics, give it up for Calum to write them down.

Michael was the type of person that was witty in so many areas. He would always have some smart comment for _every_ situation. At times he would get cuddly and would cuddle anyone in the vicinity (which was weird at first when he jumped on Ashton like a koala bear one time, but he got used to it).

They weren’t the problem, Luke was.

Luke was supposed to have this mean and conceited personality. He was supposed to have a cocky attitude, a narcissistic ego that wouldn’t admit he was wrong. That Luke changed to that type of guy.

Because that could’ve been the only sensible reason why he’d leave Ashton, _delete_ Ashton from his life as soon as he got famous.

He doesn’t understand Luke, he doesn’t get him.

And that was the problem.

He was the same as he was before. Aloof, weird, the type that would laugh at his bandmates stupid antics, the type that refuses to be part of his bandmate’s bullshit though in the end, gets dragged up in it.

The type that would care for the people on the street, ( _“Here’s some money, keep it.” Luke smiles as he drops the amount of cash at the open guitar case on the streets.)_

The type that would greet every staff member in the area without fail, the type of person who was selfless, where fame didn’t get over his head, where he was the same Luke Ashton knew before.

And this confused- _frustrated_ Ashton to no end. And now Luke was suddenly trying to talk to Ashton instead of staying away from him.

Ashton’s life was a mess.

The lift suddenly dings and Ashton prepares to exit but gets surprised when someone enters in a rush, panting as he wipes his sweat.

 The person looked _so_ familiar, The more Ashton stared at him the more paler he got. “I’m – _pant-_ so sorry for that – _pant-_ I was in a hurry.”

 _That voice_. Ashton freezes as he recognizes that voice and that blond hair hidden up with that familiar beanie and everything pieces up together.

Said person looks at him equally surprised.

Lucas Robert Fucking Hemmings. Of _course_.

Of course, because the world is a very shitty place and Ashton’s life is a fucking cliché rom-com. Of course Luke has to pop out, of _fucking_ course.

 “Oh It’s _you,_ Ashton!”

 _Oh it’s you Ashton_ indeed. Ashton turns away, not wanting to deal with this bullshit any more. Fuck this, fuck that, fuck him, once they get out of here, Ashton would not need to be in the same room as Luke _alone._

He just had to suffer once. Just this once, few seconds and they wouldn’t need to be together in the same room. It’s fine. It’s all definitely fine.

And this was the exact time where the lift decides not to work.

 _Zzzzzp!_  The lift makes a noise before completely going black, covering the area in absolute darkness.

Fuck. His. Fucking. Hell hole. Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya guys want to, you can check out my new CAKE fic entitled ["Re-Right"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2516630/chapters/5590772) and my latest oneshot called ["Tell you what"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2424929) :))
> 
> The next scene would probably be the cute scene, but I won't spoil it for you. C:


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _And this was the exact time where the lift decides not to work._
> 
>  
> 
> _Zzzzzp! The lift makes a noise before completely going black, covering the area in absolute darkness._
> 
>  
> 
> _Fuck. His. Fucking. Hell hole. Life._

" _Dear customers, we apologize for the abrupt inconvenience of the lift. Please remain calm for the next thirty minutes as we check on the problem. Thank you."_

They both stay silent, not uttering a word to each other for the past fifteen minutes.

Ashton squints, trying to make out Luke’s giant figure in the dark. He sees a lumpy figure at the opposite end of the elevator, making no attempt to move closer towards him.

This was good. Definitely good because at least Luke understood here that Ashton didn’t want any unneeded small talk even though they were in a serious situation, which was better because-

“ _So_ , how’s the weather?”

Ashton groans and bangs his forehead against the wall of the lift. There goes his happiness, buried and gone in an instant and never coming back.

He should give it up to Luke, having the ability to easily deflate any piece of happiness in him within a split second.

Really, fuck Luke.

(And the weather.)

Ashton chooses to ignore him, hoping he gets the message that he is not interested in some small talk- _weather_ talk and all he wants is wonderful, relaxing peace and silence.

“It was pretty chilly awhile ago, wasn’t it?”

Apparently not.

 _Ignore him, ignore him._ Ashton closes his eyes and chants inside his head. _Please don’t talk, please don’t talk._

“The English breakfast we ate today was pretty awful, wasn’t it?”

 _Ignore him, ignore him._ Ashton inhales and exhales slowly. Right, maybe some yoga exercises may do the trick.

“So what’s your favorite color?”

_Ignore him ignore him ignore him ignore him_

“Mine is blue, though it used to be purple, but then it became blue.“

_Ignore him ignore him ignore him ignore him_

“Did you know that when you close your eyes you-“

“-Will you shut up already?” Ashton hisses, finally breaking, royally pissed and ready to kill. Fuck ignorance, fuck patience, fuck shit and fuck Luke.

It gets silent for a minute until:

“Pretty hot in here, isn’t it?”

They’re in a dark area but Ashton can imagine the tiny little smirk forming unto Luke’s mouth as he questions, obviously doing it just to piss him off.

And oh he is _so_ pissed.

Ashton breathes in slowly, inhaling once more before exhaling. _Calm down, Ash, calm down._ “What part of _don’t talk to me_ do you not understand?” He asks slowly staring unto the direction of Luke. “I’m pretty sure I told you to stay _away_.”

“Hey, can’t a guy talk?”

“They can, you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I told you not to?”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Why?”

Ashton ruffles his hair in frustration and glares at the direction he was in. “Fuck you.”

He hears Luke chuckle, that small little chuckle he used to hear when he used to sit home and watch all those weird keek videos Luke used to make with Calum and Michael, and,

And, it takes him back a little to his past, his little small happiness back then.

“Hey, I’m just messing around with ya, ya know?” Ashton hears Luke say after the sudden quiteness and can’t help but snort.

“Sure.” Ashton spat, venom slowly increasing in his words. “Because everything is just ‘ _messing around’_ ya know, all fun and games for superstars, yeah?”

It becomes eerily silent after that. And Ashton does not care.

“So, how do you think of the band so far?”

 _Change of topic_ , Ashton notes to himself. “Terrible.”

“Hey,” He hears a whine from the other side, “I know we’re not the tidiest type of people, but neither are you!”

“Excuse me, but did you just indirectly call me a messy person?”

“Mhm. Don’t lie, we saw the condition of your room after we stole some of your underwea- _oops_.”

“You _stole_ my underwears?”

“Uhm.”

“I couldn’t find my pizza boxers, did you steal that too?”

“Not that I’m wearing it right now, uh.”

“You’re _wearing_ them on now? _Oh my god.”_

He hears a sudden burst of laughter and frowns. It continues for about five minutes until it finally dies down. “I was kidding the whole time- _HAHAHA oh my god_ \- You wear pizza boxers? Are you even real? HAHAHA!”

Ashton’s eye twitches. His hate for Luke is official. “That's rich, coming from someone who wears _ninja turtle_ boxers.”

“What’s wrong with ninja turtle boxers?”

“What’s wrong with wearing pizza boxers?”

“…Touché.” He can imagine Luke pouting as he says those words. “Anyway, have you seen Michael and Calum yesterday?”

“Only once, they were playing ping pong at the resort, I was gonna join them afterwards but they seemed to have left. Why?”

“Did you enter the room to see if they left?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you go near the table?”

“Yeah..?”

“Did it smell weird, or have you seen some white substances smeared onto the table or something?”

“Yeah, and what wrong with you asking these weird questions don’t tell me you’re- _oh.”_

“Yup.” Luke makes the ‘pop’ sound, “They continued it next to my room, so the rest is history.”

“..that was scarring. This was your intention, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

The next silence that follows after that is more comfortable than ever was.

And the following moments that follow after that include Ashton and Luke having a decent conversation until the light fills the area, and they can feel the lift moving once again.

“ _Dear customer, we apologize for the inconveniences of the lift, if any person is inside the lift, please remain calm as every open in a few seconds. Thank you.”_

The doors open and both of them stand up. They both blink and squint, not used to the sudden brightness that covers the area.

“Let’s go now, shall we? Cal and Mikey wouldn’t are probably raging right now.”

“Raging with a boner?” Ashton replies back teasingly, causing Luke to cackle.

“I taught you well, child.”

“On the contrary, I’m older than you.”

“Nervermind, I taught you _too_ well.” Luke pouts. “So, are you gonna get out of the lift, or do you need a prince charming to sweep you off your feet?”

And for the first time Ashton is looking at Luke’s face properly without any resentment.

Ashton grins, “No need for that, Lets go.”

_What is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! sorry if I missed the last update, my common assesments were up n shit, so school happened. Oops.  
> Anywho, the turn of events are starting and this is basically like the second part of events that are gonna happen
> 
> Not gonna spoil anything for you though :PP


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit long chapter here for you :) Updated the chapter!! (12/24/2014)

* * *

 

 “Ashton,” Luke says as Ashton finishes playing the guitar. “You’re good at playing the guitar too? What are you _not_ good at?”

“I’m not that good at guitar.”

“You’re as good as we are.”

Ashton shrugs and places the guitar down on the hotel bed. They had just come back from a surprisingly short recording session (Thinking about it more, was their producer in a good mood or something? They seemed to hit everything on point.) So he and Luke decided to play guitar in his room while Michael and Calum play video games at the other. “I don’t like Fifa.” He says suddenly.

“I know.” Luke replies, blinking.

“ _You_ like Fifa.”

“Yeah, I do.” He looks questionably at him. “Why?”

Ashton points at him, frowning. “That’s what I should be asking you. _Why_ are you here? Shouldn’t you be playing with them? Instead of being with me, you know?”

Luke tilts his head to the side, confusion clearly written on his face. “But I want to be with you.”

And Ashton wants to bang his head to the nearest wall right now. _Why_ was it so easy for him- so _casual_ for him to say those words with absolutely no shame put into it? Why did Luke make it seem so _easy_? Like it’s so common to easily spread out words of affection (Or at least that’s what it looks like to Ashton) to anyone in this horrible world?

“Okay then.” Ashton says, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

 Then, an imaginary light bulb lit over Luke’s head. “Speaking of them though, I need to get my guitar from the room so we can play together.” He gets up all of a sudden and heads towards the door, “I’ll be right back!” he says and the door shuts, leaving Ashton in his misery.

Okay, that was weird.

This was weird.

This was _very_ weird. Of all things Ashton could’ve done or could’ve been doing in his entire life time, he didn’t expect doing something he swore to _never_ do.

Like, for instance, ~~talking to Luke Hemmings~~ \- making _friends_ with Luke fucking Hemmings.

 Funny, yeah?

Well sue him. A month passed since the elevator incident, and since then they’ve been together _non-stop._ And he means it in a positive sense this time (What the actual fuck Ashton).

Of course, part of the reason could be because it was work related, with what, Ashton basically collaborating with them for their new single as well as playing the drums on every concert they’re having and all,

But the other part of the reason was because Luke was easy to understand and very much easy to get along with. He’s the type of person that Ashton can easily open up to and talk. Basically, a fun guy.

Yes. A _fun_ guy.

Ashton Irwin, the one and only biggest hater of 5sos Luke Hemmings, ended up calling the one and only Luke Hemmings _fun._

It started off with talking a bit more, to their conversation being weirder each time they talk, to them starting to poke each other for fun between recordings, to them starting to visit each other when they get back to the hotel, to them being close,

And to them, being _friends_.

It’s like an inner dilemma within Ashton, whether or not he thinks Luke and him are _friends._ He’s sure they were a long while back, but due to the past events Ashton started hating him along the lines and now they’re _friends_. _Again._

It’s not like he forgave Luke though. There still lies resentment, anger and hatred towards Luke for sure.

But yet, it’s like the _Luke_ Ashton is with right now isn’t the _Luke_ he pictured him to be back then. He pictured Luke to be egoistic, cocky with how fame got to his head, rude and obnoxious with all bad adjectives put in there, because that is the only way to explain why Luke just _left,_ easily and without warning.

The Luke right now is sweet, kind, full of laughter and smiles, he still blushes when girls come up to him with ‘Mrs. Hemmings’ written on their shirts, he’s  still awed with how many fans attend their concerts, he still prefers eating home cooked meals than eating the food made by a renowned chef,  he still steals underwear from his bandmates when he could’ve bought a whole store, he still offers have his slice of pizza to Michael,

He’s just so, so down-to-earth and, and _happy._

He was trying; he really was, trying not to talk to Luke. With what happened between them a long time ago and all, but Luke was making it so difficult for him to hate him.

“Hey, Ash!” Luke shouts at the end of the hallway. His eyes are glittering with excitement, just like how a little kid would look like when they receive candy. “Mikey and Calum are having a guitar battle right now! Come over here!”

“Yeah, I will!” Ashton shouts back, “Wait for me!”

It takes a while for that to sink in.

******

Currently now though, they just finished celebrating a party for the final end of recording.

All of them were still much too awake thanks to their body clock being so used to staying up till four in the morning to write down songs. So they decided to huddle up in one hotel room and continue their own mini celebration.

Calum and Michael were sitting on one twin bed, properly wasted and fully plastered with bottles surrounding them, while Luke and Ashton sat on the other, both of them not really drinking a lot, practically because the other side consumed all the bottles in one go.

 “Y’know,” Michael slurs, swaying the- what? _Third_? Ashton stopped keeping count after the second- beer bottle in his hand, “I never expected you and Lukey here to be friends.”  He motions.

Calum hums in agreement, face flushed from too much alcohol. “Pretty weird it happened.”

“Hm?” Ashton asks, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip of his tiny assed glass. “Why not?”

“We sensed that you were kinda off around him, ya know? Like ya hated him or somethin.” Michael replies before chugging the rest of the bottle. “ _Ah_ , beer is good.”

Luke takes the bottle away from Michael’s hand. “Michael, too much is bad for you.” He warns, “No more.”

“Awww~ _Whyyy_ ~” Michael whines, trying to reach for the bottle only to have Luke bring it even farther away from him. “Party pooper.” He pouts.

Calum smirks at them, lifting up his bottle. “This reminds me of the scene when Luke drank four- _or was it five? Whatever_ \- bottles straight because Ashton was ignoring or hated him or something like that between the lines.”

Luke’s actions immediately come to a halt and Michael takes the opportunity to snatch the bottle away, jumping in glee. “Yay! I got it! Luke is a pussy, Hahaha!”

Luke gives up, slumping down on his seat before facing Calum. “How’d you know? As far as I remember, I never told you the reason why I was like that.”

“Not that you _remember_ telling me the reason.”

Luke’s face starts flushing up. “Oh.” He looks down and starts playing with his hands. “I, I didn’t tell you anything else…right?” the tone towards the end of the sentence comes off more as a plea rather than a command.

“How cute.” Calum smirks again.

“Shut up!”

Ashton laughs as he watches Calum pulling Luke into a headlock, along with Michael playing air guitar the corner, too drunk to be caring about anything. “HERE! WE! GO AGAIN! ANOTHER GO ROUND FOR ALL MY FRIENDS! ANOTHER NIGHT STOP WILL IT EVER END?~”

Ashton shakes his head at their stupidity.

Then suddenly, his phone rings. “Hello?” He asks, “Ashton here.”

“ _Hiya Ash! It’s ‘Arreh here.”_

 _’Arreh?_ Ashton furrow his eyebrows for a few moments before realizing who it was. The high tone, the fast accent, it is only one person. “Harry doesn’t sound like that, _Louis._ ” He giggles.

“You _giggle?“_ Luke says all of a sudden, eyes open and wanting to say more until Calum pounces on him and grabs him into another headlock, “ _-_ Hey, Calum! Stop!”

“YEAH WE’RE LOOKING DOWN ON THE CLOUUUUUDDDDDDSSSSSS!”

 “Michael shut the fuck up.” Calum shouts while tackling Luke down.”

“BABY LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME! BABY YOU’VE GOT ME TIGHT NOW!”

“Michael seriously, stop.” Luke screams as he charges back at Calum with a pillow.

“WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO? TELL ME WHERE MINE IS NOW!”

Ashton blocks his ears and places the phone far away from him. “Guys will you shut the fuck up? I’m talking to someone.”  He places the phone near his ear again, tone apologetic. “Sorry, you were saying?”

_“Aw, I thought my impersonation was on point. Oh and by the way, Michael singing? And was that Luke? It sounded like him. Are the rest of the boys there too?”_

“Yeah, why?”

“ _Absolutely perfect.”_

And just in this moment, Michael suddenly appears and grabs the phone from Ashton. “Who is this? Is that you Lewis? It’s Lewis! Hiiii Lewis!~”

“ _Is that you Mikey? Are you drunk?”_

“Yeess!”

“ _Okay, give the phone back to Ashton.”_

“Okay~” Michael _thankfully_ hands the phone back to Ashton.

Ashton glares at him before holding the phone back to his ear. “Yeah sorry, he’s drunk right now.” He tries to push away Michael who suddenly snuggles up to him.

He looks at the remaining two for help, only to find both of them sitting at corner and drinking up the remaining bottles. “… _Actually_ , all of them are drunk right now. So, you were saying?”

“ _Careful, they’re pretty weird when they’re drunk. Anyway, me and the boys got a call from the management, saying that we- including you and the other boys- have a one week holiday, so why not spend our little get-away spree by camping? I know this amazing camping spot where no one would recognize us, it’s free, toilet stalls are clean and all sorts, place is basically gorgeous. What do you say?”_

“Is it just gonna be us?” Ashton gives up trying to push Michael away and sighs as Michael scoots closer and demands to be pat.

“ _Yeah, just your boys and mine. So, how about it?”_

“Wait, Lemme ask them.” Camping does sound like a good idea. Lately, the increase of mobbing was starting to tire Ashton, a little bit of rest does seem nice. “Hey guys, we were granted a week’s worth of vacation, and the 1d boys are asking whether or not you’d want to spend it with them, camping?”

“Camping sounds cool.” Michael mumbles, practically _purring_ into Ashton’s touch.

“Yeah, Camping’s gonna be wicked! I’m in!” Calum nods and pumps his fist up in glee. “What about you, Lukey?”

Everyone stares at Luke, waiting for a response. But all Luke kept doing was nothing but continuously frowning at Ashton’s direction.

 _What’s his problem?_ Ashton thinks.

 Then Luke suddenly gets up and _pushes_ Michael away, ( Michael whines before wobbly making his way to Calum’s open arms) and starts scooting closer to Ashton, taking Michael’s previous position. “Not him, Cuddle _me_.” Luke’s voice is firm and straight and serious and, and… _childish_ it’s causing things to spark up in Ashton.

“ _Ashton?”_ Louis voice suddenly snaps him back to reality, voice demanding and impatient.

“Y-yeah, sorry. The boys agree, when are we leaving?”

“ _Perfect! We’re leaving the day after, so prepare everything by tomorrow. Anyhow, it’s getting’ late right now, so take care of the rest, alright?”_

“Right, okay.” Ashton breathes, trying not to focus on Luke’s pouting face just because he wouldn’t touch his hair (A hair full of wax is something he _refuses_ to touch).

 ** _“You’re_** _**practically the father of the band!”** _ Another voice is heard over the phone, this time the voice is more deep and slow compared to Louis. _Harry’s,_ Of course. “ _Hazza, give me back the phone!”_

**_“Is it a conversation between fathers you’re having, lewis?- What did the fans call it again- Oh I remember, is it what you call a ‘daddy’ conversation?”_ **

_“Harry, the phone!”_

_**“Okay, okay”**   _Ashton hears the phone given back to Louis. “ _Sorry there Ash, Harry is bein’ a little shite right now. Anyway, bye! ‘Areh, I will so murder you!”_ And the phone hangs up, just like that.

“Bye.” Ashton laughs, before placing the phone down. If that was what you call a _Larry Stylinson_ moment then he must be lucky to experience it firsthand.

Now, to take care of a little shit-head who still demands to be _pat._

He looks down at Luke, only to find him smirking back up at him. “You’re cute when you _giggl_ \- mhmph!” Ashton covers his mouth before Luke could finish the word. “I _do not_ giggle.”

Luke licks Ashton’s hand, making him yank his hand away. “You’re disgusting.” Ashton groans, wiping his hand on Luke’s flannel.

“And your hand tastes like salt.”  

“ _Shut. Up_.”

“If I do, will you cuddle me?”

“No.”

(Ashton does it, anyway.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **HELLOOOOO EVERYONE, I IS BACK!  
> **  
>  I AM HONESTLY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING IM SOSOSOSO SORRY. Pretty much blame school for me going on a major hiatus, my grades were very low last semester so I was busy trying to focus more on my studies, hehe. Oops.  
> Anyway, this story is not that far from the ending, so, hopefully just a few more chapters then its done! So please bear with me :) Thank you! xx

* * *

 

"My arse is better material for cooking, _Nialler_. Your butt is squishy."

"Excuse me, my butt is squishy _and_ fabulous."

"Can't roast squishy stuff can you now?"

 "Squishy stuff _can_ be roasted, _Lou_."

 "Said whom?"

 "Said the world?"

 They've been at the Camp site since nine in the morning, and the ruckus was already unimaginable.

It’s fucking _hilarious_ to see Harry's features turn darker and more irritated with Louis and Niall bickering while he tossing the burger patties. " _Stop_. I’m trying to cook a decent meal."

"But _he_ started it!" They both exclaim childishly.

Harry huffs. “Does it matter?”

Alas, Liam finally intervenes."Lads, quit it, you can feel the steam raging from Harry's head." Liam scolds the two- now pouting rascals. "Why not leave him be and explore the area? I heard the owner's got a sick tractor around here, explore the area or somethin’."

The moment the word ‘ _tractor’_ left Liam’s lips, Louis and Niall disappear in a flash of a second, screaming cheers and shotgun.

Harry sighs in relief. "Thank _God_. I was getting tired of hearing them talk about their butts for cooking material. Thanks for _not_ helping, Ashton. You’re the _best_."

“You’re welcome.” Liam grins.

Ashton shrugs. “Hey, it was hilarious. Besides, Niall and Louis was always my favorite person.”

“I thought _I_ was your favorite person?” Harry fake gasps as he fans over the grill. “You _betrayed_ me!”

 

******

Ashton later walks away from the kitchen area, bored a little later as soon as Harry and Liam suddenly got into some deep conversation about anal penetration ( _ew_ ).

He sighs, looking up at the bright, lovely blue sky. So, what was there to do now? He already explored the area the moment they got there, so he didn't really feel like doing something adventurous. He knows for sure that Calum and the others are somewhere in the backyard partaking in some weird shit they would definitely force him to do if ever stepped foot in their premises.

Seriously, if only everyone knew the true colors of 5sos. ~~Punk rock~~  more like ponies and magic.

Wait.

He _could_ make a video.  It's been quite a long while since he uploaded a video on YouTube, he bets his fans are ready to mince him into a stick, so a good comeback would be to vlog about this camping experience featuring 5sos _and_ One direction.

Ashton is a fucking _genius_.

 

**_Hours later…_ **

****

_"Hiya this is Ashton and I have a huuuuuge surprise for you guys!"_

Ashton pauses the video and smiles satisfactorily before closing his laptop. Mmhm, Yup, perfect.  

Calum gapes at the screen he had been looking at since Ashton started editing his video. "I _can't_ believe I was just featured in your vlog."

And then there was Michael, bouncing all over the room. "I _can't_ believe I’m in one of your videos! Like a dream come true!"

There was also Luke, the curious pup."Hm, I was always interested on how youtubers edited their videos." Luke scans the screen observantly. "I mean, my YouTube videos were _shit_. I didn't know how to use those video editors and softwares or whatever it was called."

"Well Luke, for starters, your video camera _was not_ a video camera to begin with. “ Michael cackles at the opposite end of the room.

Luke flips Michael off. "Like yours wasn't either, you _Motorola_ user."

"You're one to talk, you were all about _Nokia_ back then!"

"Nokias _were_ cool!"

“’ _Were’,_ indeed!”

Calum sighs thankfully. "I'm so glad I was a _Samsung_ user, saves me from the embarrassment."

Ashton honestly wonders how he ended up here with them. How he was given the ability and chance to witness a phone argument featuring Luke and Michael, yet alone add them in one of his videos.

It felt unreal, very _unrealistic_ to be friends with these guys he was supposed to hate _once_ a long time ago.

 “Okay, _peeps_. How about we all go catch some dinner Harry has made for the past couple of hours?” Louis strides into the open room with his plate ready in his hand. “Tonight’s all about curry and burger patties.”

Pretty soon, everyone was rushing to the kitchen.

** ** **

After dinner, their stomachs were full to their hearts content. Everyone gathered around the bonfire with their mats and blankets huddled around them. Niall and Michael were playing different country songs on the guitar while everyone sang along to the weird _‘Yololololo’_ parts. The atmosphere suddenly brightens even though it was night.

“So,” Michael says, “When I sing ‘ _Yalelilo’_ , you guys should sing ‘ _wee ah weeh’_. Got it?”

“Got it!” Everyone shouts merrily as soon as Michael and Niall start strumming intro.

Meanwhile, while everyone was in very high spirits, the temperature outside becomes colder and colder. And that seemed very evident in Luke’s actions, who was shivering, but pretending he was fine.

“Aren’t you feeling cold?” Ashton whispers to Luke, who was sitting next to him. “We can share blankets.”

Luke, caught red-handed, shakes his head slowly. “I’m fine, thanks though.” He smiles, trying not to shiver, Ashton _knows_.

Of course, Ashton would not buy it. “Bullshit. Come here,”

Before he even knew what he was doing, Ashton had already pulled the younger boy closer to him, wrapping the two layers of blanket around both of them, making sure that air would enter. “There. Much better.”

For some reason, the feeling of Luke's warmth made his heart beat thrice as fast as it would've, this overridden feeling was just too much to contain, he could feel his own heart beat synchronizing with Luke, the thought of Luke physically more closer to him than usual made his face heat up like crazy. It was nerve wracking yet he didn't want to pull away, comfortable, yet so, erratic. The feeling of Luke's soft breaths on his neck makes him shudder.  _  
_

Then, the music stops, only to be replaced by the coos of Michael. “ _Aww,_ Lukey-wookey and Ashy are huddled together with a lovely blanket wrapped around them. Isn’t that just romantic, everyone?”

Everyone joins in the sensuous whooping and nonsensical cheering, and Ashton can feel his ears steaming up faster than before. There was no need for a warmer. “Shut _up_.”

“Really though,” Louis says once the cheerings slow down for a bit, “I thought Ashton _hated_ Luke, from what I saw and heard, but I guess its false, ey? Clearly you both are being quite cutesy over there.” He teases.

Luke shakes his head frivolously. “N-no, I was just feeling really cold…”

Calum rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever. Use that excuse to hide the fact that this is your secret fantasy coming to life.”

The cheerings and whooping get louder again and all Ashton wants to do is to pray for the ground to swallow him up whole.

 _I thought Ashton hated Luke, from what I saw…_ that sentence was still ringing throughout Ashton’s head.

Yes, he was supposed to be _hating_ Luke. Louis was totally correct. From someone's own point of view, he or she would easily see the harbored hatred Ashton has for Luke. Afterall, it wasn't like Ashton was hiding it or anything.

That being said, recently he and Luke had gotten along ever since the elevator incident, and it was pretty hard to hate someone who was so _likable._ But then again, it also wasn't as if Ashton totally forgot his hatred towards Luke.

Yeah, _why_ did he make the first move awhile ago? Why did he care for his _enemy_? Was Luke even considered his enemy at this point?

The real thought that was creeping in his mind this entire time was the one that scared Ashton the most. 

_Did he still really hate Luke?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to edit this and shit but then i was too excited to post this so, here. :) feast your eyes on my wonderful grammar mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me tumblr is you want to cry ab 5sos with me _[bitchachorino](http://bitchachorino.tumblr.com/)_  
>  and then twitter if you want to see my shit _[calumnosehood](https://twitter.com/calumnosehood)_


End file.
